The Phantom of Marukawa Publishing
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: By slapping the book down on Ritsu's desk, Takano not only began another challenge but also a series of vivid, opera-filled daydreams. (crossover? with Phantom of the Opera! Rating might change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! I'm really happy I'm finally starting this, and I really hope no one hates me for this. Would it be considered a crossover, or a parody? Hmm...**

**Based on the 2004 movie! Disclaimer; Don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, or Phantom of the Opera!**

* * *

The editor-in-chief's command was simple; he dropped a stack of black bound books atop his neat, pink desk, which had yet to be destroyed by hell week. Kisa, ever the curious one, had perked his head up to get a glance of the cover, only to fall back in his chair.

"Aww, _Takanooo," _he had drawled out, throwing back his head, "What is _that?"_

At the complaint, Takano Masamune slammed his hand down on the pile of books before him. "Our next big project will be based on this book." he swopped up a copy, holding it up for the kanji to be seen, "_Phantom of the Opera,_by Gaston Leroux." his tongue had issues, rolling off the foreign name, and at this moment he had handed off the copy to Hatori.

"The latest series by Chiharu Yoshikawa is loosely based off this book. Yoshikawa-chan is, as all of you know, a mangaka Hatori manages-" at the mention of his name, the second-in-charge had stood, collecting the books from his boss' desk and beginning to pass them out, "-though this time I would prefer for you all to be prepared. The manga has already been guaranteed a movie adaption, so you all need to be informed."

As soon as Takano was finished, Ritsu Onodera had shot up. "The series is already guaranteed a film," he had repeated, "and it hasn't even been released yet? How do we know if it's actually good? If the series will actually profit!"

Takano had immediately straightened, hazel eyes turning challenging, though the brunette newbie was already continuing.

"Also, why are we even reading this book," his hand grabbed for Kisa's copy, "when the manga is _loosely _based off it?"

Takano's eyes went into slits, glaring at the boy who was objecting his leadership. "It would be best if you knew more of the back story." he had said, calmly picking up his own copy and chucking it at the still standing Ritsu. "Besides, _noob, _is this **_too hard f_**_**or you?"**_

The book had landed on its binding, right on top of the seething Ritsu's laptop, whose face had suddenly gone red. "T-too hard?" he had sputtered, handing Kisa his copy back, "No! Of course it's not _too hard!" _

Takano had chuckled, walking round the glittering desks until he paused right beside Ritsu. "Good." he had said, placing a hand atop the book on the brunette's laptop, "Bu the way, this is my own copy. You can borrow it." Leaving no room for argument, Takano grabbed a book from Hatori's arms before going back to his own desk.

And that was how Ritsu Onodera ended up staring at the pristine _Phantom of the Opera_resting on his coffee table. Glaring at the white mask, he could barely remember reading the French book back in his days as Oda, though not well enough for him to pass a quiz if Takano were to spring one on them (which sounded exactly like something their editor-in-chief would do).

Suddenly, the man flopped back on his couch, snorting to no one, "Who does he think he is... Of course I can read this book! What a jerk..." he continued grumbling to himself, before his emerald eyes glanced to the book still resting on the glass table beside him.

He scoffed, rolling over so his back faced Takano's copy, letting his eyes begin to drift closed.

After all, he'd read some while still at the office; what harm would it do to sleep now, with all his work done for the day?

* * *

_The short, elderly noirette _walked proudly into the withered opera house, the flowers of the silk hat covering the few streaks of gray old age brought on. Walking with his chin held high, he saw the several other occupants' of the room eyes go to him, looking him over, before finally settling on the diamond ring glinting in black and white upon his left ring finger. The others of the room parted for the elegant old man to walk through; his eyes stared ahead, looking for a certain familiar face.

Finally finding it, he stopped in front of the gray-haired woman in her wheel chair, bowing his head slightly.

"Kohinata-chan," he said in a greeting; she lifted her head, still pretty in her old age.

"Oh- Shouta-sama. How are you?" she responded, looking up at him with a smile.

Shouta returned the smile, removing his flowered hat- even now, he looked much younger than his true age of seventy years, "I am doing well, Kohinata-chan." he said, before glancing down to her lap, "Ahh- I guess I was late. You've already bought something, Kohinata-chan? What is it?"

The woman hesitated, before glancing down at what she had clenched between her wrinkled hands. "Oh, this?" she asked, a smile suddenly overwhelming her features. "I got it... because it reminded me of Ricchan..."

Shouta gave a smile, before nodding, "Yes- I agree."

Before Kohinata could reply, the Auctioneer called out from his position beside the over sized cloak, draped across the next product in the middle of the room.

"Now- next is lot _666!" _as he spoke in his booming voice, echoing throughout the house, the drapery began to lift, "The opera house's original chandelier, restored and newly electrically wired!"

From beside Kohinata, she heard Shouta give a noise of annoyance as the chandelier lit up, rising itself to its original place up in the rafters.

And, as if brought on by this wave of nostalgia, color was brought back to the opera house, a crescendo of music rising up with the chandelier.

* * *

**Alright- so, Kisa is Meg, and An is Raoul! I know, why isn't Haitani Raoul, right? I dunno, I'm just more familiar with An than Haitani, and I like the idea of her kind fighting.**

**Anyway, a question: Should characters actually ****_die _****in this? I mean, of course characters are going to die, but, like, should some of the main characters die too?**

**And who do you think everyone is?! Of course, the first few, like Ritsu and the Phantom are, but what about everyone else? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, nor Phantom of the Opera!**

* * *

Ritsu awoke to the blaring of his phone alarm, echoing throughout his apartment from its spot beside Takano's book. Fully awoken from his dream, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears over the constant beeping, and he gasped.

Shit. He was late.

Rolling off the couch, he grabbed blindly for his phone, shutting off the alarm only to see the warning of its low battery glaring at him. Muttering a curse, he swooped up the book as well as his bag sitting beside the door, settling with the thought of borrowing a charger, perhaps from Mino, and hurried out of his apartment. Would he still be able to make the train? Deciding not to waste time waiting for the elevator, he shot down the stairs, clutching his possessions to his chest as he dialed a familiar number.

They picked up on the third ring, and he allowed a smile to grace his lips before quickly wiping it off. It was too early to smile.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kisa-kun! Do you know if I've missed the train yet?!"

Ritsu could basically hear the smirk play into the older man's voice. "Ricchan! You overslept_?"_

Ritsu had to admit, it was embarrassing- normally he made it at work with still a few minutes to waste, though whenever he managed to be late he never heard the end of it. "Ano... Yes, Kisa-kun."

The other line chuckled, "Ahh, well- Ricchan, I don't think-"

"Kisa! _Who are you talking too? _**Is that Onodera?!"**

Ritsu stopped in his tracks, gulping at the booming voice overwhelming Kisa's.

"Oh- _Takano_! No, it's not _Ricchan_!"

Crap. If he was there, that meant he'd missed the train already.

_"Kisa!"_

"I'm talking to an author, Takano!" Ritsu heard Takano ponder which one; Kisa however didn't respond to his editor-in-chief, grunting and muttering something along the lines of 'I'm-too-old-for-this.'

"Kisa! Get back here!"

"I'll be right back, Takano!" There were a few more yells on Takano's part, before Kisa began speaking again, "Ano... Well, he is right down the street from your apartment... and he doesn't work today..."

"Oh? What, Kisa-san?" Ritsu questioned when Kisa seemed to begin talking to himself; the man on the other line hesitated, before smiling.

"Oh- Ricchan! I'm going to send someone to pick you up, alright! He should be just a few blocks away, so it'll be fine!"

Ritsu blinked, before shaking his head to no one, "What, Kisa-san?! No, it's fine- I'll just walk-!"

Kisa laughed, "No, Ricchan, really, it's fine! I think he'd enjoy meeting you anyway."

"But, Kisa-san- I couldn't do that-"

"It's fine, I'll call him right now!"

"Oh, _no, _Kisa-"

"Goodbye, Ricchan!"

"Wait- at least tell me who it is?!"

Kisa gave another laugh, "Oh, don't worry about that. **You'll know who it is.**"

"What- Kisa-san! What does that even mean!"

"I'm hanging up, now! Bye bye, Ricchan!"

"No- Kisa!"

Though before Ritsu could protest anymore, the line had gone dead- and so had his phone.

* * *

Kisa had been right; Ritsu was able to determine who it was when they barreled into the apartment complex, spouting 'Ricchan! Ricchan!' in the exact same way Kisa did. The man had honey colored hair, mussed in all the right places. When Ritsu stood, bookmarking the page he was on, the tall man beamed and bowed.

"Ahh- Ricchan! Kisa-san has said a lot about you!"

Ritsu hesitated as he bowed himself. Kisa talked about him?...

_Good or bad?_ He pushed away the question.

"Ano- Please, don't call me that. Ritsu or Onodera is fine-"

"Alright then, Onodera-san!"

How was one so positively _happy _this early in the morning?

"My name is Yukina Kou, Onodera-san! You work with Kisa-san, Onodera-san?"

Ritsu's eyes blinked, slightly overwhelmed by the brightness of regal man's smile. "Ano- Yes, Yukina-san. I work with Kisa-kun. Um- and, how is it that you know Kisa-kun, if- If you don't mind me asking, that is!"

Yukina's smile suddenly grew, a glittering white that drew the attention of the apartments' cleaning ladies. "Oh, well- Onodera-san, don't tell Kisa-san I told you this, alright?"

Ritsu blinked once more, distracting himself from the man's blinding smile by examining the name on his sweatshirt. T University...

"Oh- um, yes. Of course, Yukina-san."

"Kisa-san and I are together, Onodera-san."

At those words, Ritsu hesitated and his eyes went back up to Yukina's, fighting the urge to shield his eyes. He tried not to appear too shocked, but-

"You're what?"

_Well, they were known as the Maiden Department-_

"Ah- Yes, but don't tell Kisa-san that I told you that, please, Onodera-san. I'm not sure if Kisa-san wants others to know but- from what he's said, I think I can trust you."

Ritsu hesitated, though at Yukina's smile he couldn't help but return it. Should he feel offended Kisa hadn't told him? He thought they were pretty good friends but- Well, work did tend to get in the way-

"Ondera-san, should we get going, aren't you already late?" Yukina asked, waiting for Ritsu at the doors.

Ritsu hesitated, before smiling and nodding, walking towards the waiting man. "Oh- thank you, Yukina-san. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Yukina smiled once more, walking towards the sleek black car parked in front of the apartment complex. "No, no, Ricch- Onedera-san!" he said, opening the passenger side door for Ritsu, "It's fine! Any friend of Kisa-san's is a friend of mine."

He smiled at him as Ritsu slid into the seat, and Ritsu bowed his head once more. "Regardless, Yukina-san. Thank you."

Once again Yukina beamed, closing the door before getting in himself. "Anytime, Onodera-san!"

The noise of the radio cut off Ritsu, who clutched his bag to his lap, absentmindedly running his thumb along _Phantom of the Opera's _binding.

* * *

_The noises of the opera house _overwhelmed the two boys as they scurried down the unsteady wooden stairs, squeezing past the others. The music rang out, loud noises of eight notes and crescendos, the boys running down, feet hitting the steps in the 4/4 time of the band. The older of the two, with shaggy black hair tripped over his own feet, only the be saved by the brunette behind him, who grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back up to balance, making the older chuckle.

"Thanks, Ricchan!"

"Of course, Kisa-kun."

The two boys jumped off the staircase in unison, merging in with the stagehands until they were able to blend in with the other dancers, scooting in between them and grabbing hold of their pole; though they did not go unnoticed by the stoic man, weaving his way in-between the dancers, adjusting their posture when need be.

"Late again." he remarked in a monotone voice, pausing besides the stretching boys.

Kisa smiled up at him, bending to the side, head inches away from the man's chest. "But we're here, aren't we, Hatori?" taunted the shorter, only to get a snort in response.

Before Kisa could respond with yet another smart remark, the sound of singing drifted behind stage, the music rising. Kisa stuck out his tongue in disgust, grimacing.

_"This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving place of Rome!"_

"There Yokozawa goes again. Scaring away the costumers." Kisa stretched once again, his spine cracking in response, initiating a moan.

Hatori blinked his eyes in the direction of the singing, before turning back to the two boys as they lined up, "You shouldn't speak bad of Yokozawa-sama." he said, not bothering to move out of the boys' way, "He's gotten farther than you with that voice."

Kisa responded by sticking his tongue out, the music coming to a halt as the other dancers marched out, leaving the other two boys mimic their actions, filing out onto the stage, into the spotlight with Yokozawa, who stood in the middle, chest heaving as he counted in his head for the music to begin once again.

When it did, the others began singing, Hatori winding through the crowd again, sharp eyes keeping watch for a mistake. Yokozawa himself moved offstage, excepting the black kitten when it was handed to him. Suddenly, however, the music came to another pause, Yukina Kou waving his baton around for his band to halt as three other figures crowded the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the elderly man, from his position in-between the other two, waiting for the eyes of the opera house to settle on him, "Perhaps some of you have already met Ryuichiro-sama, and Kaoru-san."

The two beside him bowed slightly, though one with a cheeky grin, but before either could speak Yukina's voice was heard.

"Lefevre-sama, please excuse me for interrupting, though we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment, monsieur?"

The old man, as if just now seeing the conductor, nodded his balding head. "Oh- yes. My apologies, Monsieur Yukina. Please, proceed."

The conductor bowed his honey colored head, before turning back to Yokozawa and his partner. "Thank you, Lefevre-sama. Yokozawa-sama, Kirishima-sama, 'Sad to return'?"

Lefevre turned back to the two men beside him, nodding his head to the conductor, who had already gone back to swaying his baton. "Monsieur Yukina, our head repetiteur. A very nice man, if I do say so myself. He's quite stubborn, though, and he distracts our dancers often."

The three men continued speaking, standing center stage as the dancers moved around them, swaying in time with the mixing voices of Kirishima and Yokozawa.

_"Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome! Tonight, rejoice - your army has come home!"_

Kirishima swayed side to side, Yokozawa's eyes following the man as if he were about to pounce, clutching the black cat still in his arms against his chest.

Lefevre watched the two leading roles as they moved, speaking to the men beside him, "Kirishima-sama, our principal tenor. He plays so differently to Yokozawa-sama."

The three men were unaware however of the glare they were receiving, until a foot banged angrily against the stage. "Gentlemen, please!" snapped Hatori, "Move off the stage!"

Lefevre hesitated, before quickly bowing his head. "My apologies, Monsieur Hatori." the man led the other two off to the side of the stage, before casting a look over his shoulder at the still glaring man. "Monsieur Hatori, our ballet mister." he shook his head, "I won't lie to you, Ryuichiro-sama, I'm happy to be rid of the whole damned business."

At this, Kaoru made himself heard, speaking behind Ryuichiro with his head bowed respectfully to the old man, "But why, Lefevre-sama?"

The man however ignored the two in front of him, turning to his dancers onstage. "We take pride in the excellence of our dancers, monsieur."

At this, the elegant-footed Kisa moved across stage, in perfect timing with Yukina, drawing the attention of Ryuichiro.

"Hmm... Lefevre, who is that?"

The old man hesitated, following Ryuichiro's finger, and Kaoru lowered his head again. "Ah... Him? Shouta Kisa, Monsieur Ryuichiro, he came here with Monsieur Hatori. Very promising,"

From beside Kisa, however, a stumble was caught by Hatori's eyes, and he snapped, "Onodera Ritsu! Boy, what are you doing!"

Kisa hesitated, with a mutter of concern under his breath.

"Huh... Onodera?" questioned Ryuichiro, and Kaoru raised his head, "Does he happened to be related to the playwright?"

"His son, if I am correct." Lefevre shook his head, "Shame such a name is wasted. Always daydreaming."

Ryuichiro clucked his tongue in thought, watching as the play continued, Yokozawa's voice once again rising.

_"Once more to my welcoming arms, my love returns in splendor!"_

Kirishima grinned, _"Once more to those sweetest charms, my heart and soul surrender!"_

All Yokozawa did was frown.

As the rehearsal came to a close, Lefevre stepped out onto the stage once more, clapping his hands together. "Monsieur Hatori - if you please - ?"

Hatori banged his foot down upon the stage, the chatter of the room dissipating.

"Thank you, Monsieur Hatori. Now, as some of you have heard, rumors of my retirement have been circling the house for some weeks now. As of now, I can confirm these rumors, and I am proud to announce the opera house's new owners - Monsieur Ryuichiro Isaka and Monsieur Kaoru Asahina."

A light applause broke through, Yokozawa stepping forward when his presence was called.

"Gentlemen, Monsieur Takafumi Yokozawa, our leading soprano for five seasons."

Ryuichiro grinned, bowing, "Yes, I have heard much of you, Wild Horse. I hope to see much more from you."

At Yokozawa's scowl, Kisa's snort was hard to miss.

Lefevre called forth another, who came to stand beside Yokozawa. "And Monsieur Zen Kirishima."

Kirishima gave a smile, bowing his head in return to Kaoru, "Charmed."

Ryuichiro gave a smile once Kirishima had straightened, "If I recall," he said aloud, "you have quite a lovely part in Act Three, Hannibal. Would you mind for a sneak peek, Yokozawa-sama?"

Yokozawa blinked at the sudden request, before turning stoic once more, "If my manager permits." he spoke, though he knew the final word was his, "Yukina?"

"If my diva permits." said Yukina, readying his baton once more. "Yokozawa-sama?"

"Maestro."

Yukina gave a bow of his chin, before taking a deep breath, pulling back his arm to command his orchestra.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile - please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart-"_

As the leading soprano sang along, a loud crash could be heard from up in the rafters, though before any could register the noise a background sprang down, crashing against the stage. A gasp was shared amongst the dancers, Kisa gripping Ritsu's arm as the band came to a sudden, ghostly stop.

Kirishima's anger lit up, glaring up at the rafters, "What're you doing?! Yoko! Yoko, where are you? Are you alright?!"

Lefevre appeared amongst the mess, calling upstage, "Yanase! _Where is Yanase? _Get him down here!"

The backdrop slowly began to rise, in its place a chocolate haired boy, standing upstage, cinnamon eyes wide.

"Yanase!" yelled Lefevre, "What is going on?!"

Yanase, as if just now realizing someone was talking to him, gave a hesitant glance down at the people below him, "I - ! Lefevre-sama, no one is up here! And if there is..." he trailed off, letting the murmurs of 'A ghost!' continue his sentence for him.

Kisa cried out, grip tightening on Ritsu, "He's there; The Phantom of the Opera!"

An uproar was brought up by the boy's cry, one that Hatori could not settle this time.

Ryuichiro laughed, grinning to himself, "Hahaha! Well, that was fun."

Kaoru hesitated, turning on Ryuichiro and muttering something to him that made his smile fall, before glancing back at the mumbling dancers. "Please!"

Yokozawa was already standing, glaring past the floating Kirishima at his side. _"That was fun?" _he repeated, baring his teeth at Ryuichiro, who cast him barely a glance.

"Well, Yokozawa-sama." he said, shrugging, tutting, "These things to happen."

The Wild Horse of the Opera House suddenly stood at his full height, glowering down at Ryuichiro, _"These things happen?!" _he repeated once again, "Huh! Well, until they seize, this _will not happen!"_

At that, he swiveled, the skittish dancers parting for him to walk off, Kirishima following closely, muttering worried whispers.

"Well," said Lefevre, turning towards the two men, "If you don't mind now, Monsieur, I shall take my leave. Good luck, I shall be in Frankfurt if you need me." And, with that, he was gone.

As the soprano and tenor disappeared behind the curtains, all turned back to the new managers.

Ryuichiro smiled, shrugging his shoulders once more. "The Wild Horse will be back." he announced, only to revcieve a stomp-of-the-foot from Hatori.

"Really, you believe so, Monsieur?" as he spoke, he began walking towards Ryuichiro. "The Ghost has left a message, sirs."

Ryuichiro laughed, listening as the dancers began mumbling once more.

"He wishes to welcome you into his house, and commands you to continue leaving Box Five empty for him."

Ryuichiro's brow rose, and he opened his mouth to speak though Hatori cut him off.

"He also wishes to remind you his salary is due."

Kaoru hesitated, speaking before his companion could give a smart remark. "His salary? Pardon, Monsieur?"

"Lefevre-sama paid twenty thousand francs a month." Hatori straightened, "Maybe, with the Vicomtesse de Chagny as your guest, you could afford more."

The mumbles amongst the dancers increased, and Ritsu blindly grabbed for Kisa.

Ryuichiro's eyes narrowed. "I wanted to make that announcement myself, Monsieur."

Hatori ignored the man, walking back to his dancers as he spoke. "Shall she be at the performance tonight, Monsieur?"

Kaoru jumped in before Ryuichiro could. "Yes, Monsieur. With us, in our box."

Ryuichiro shook his head, before speaking, "Monsieur Hatori, who is the understudy for Yokozawa-sama?"

Hatori blinked back at them, before glancing at Yukina, who answered for him. "Monsieur, there is no understudy - this production is fairly new."

Kisa hesitated, before stepping forth. "Messieurs - Ricchan could sing it!"

Ryuichiro glanced towards the small man, then blinked, realizing who he was speaking of as Ritsu stumbled forward, clutching Kisa's arm. "The Onodera boy?" to everyone's surprise, he sounded pleasant, a grin to his features.

Kisa turned towards Kaoru and Ryuichiro, brushing Ritsu off. "He's taken lessons, from such a wonderful tutor."

Kaoru hesitated, "Whom?"

Ritsu finally spoke, uneasily and quiet. "M-Monsieur, I am not sure..."

Kaoru turned to Ryuichiro, "Ryuichiro-sama... What're we going to do? A full house..."

Ryuichiro however stared straight ahead at the blushing brunette, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Please, Monsieur - let him sing for you." Kisa clasped his hands together, and he hesitated when he saw Yukina rise his baton, already speaking his agreement.

Ryuichiro suddenly smiled, beaming, glancing round the stage. "Please, Monsieur Ritsu. From the beginning of the aria!"

The young boy hesitated, gripping onto Kisa's arm once against as a life preserver.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile - please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart."_

Kaoru hesitated, "Ryuichiro-sama, this is not doing well for my nerves."

Ryuichiro simply smiled, glancing at his partner. "Ahh- don't worry so much, Kaoru."

_"When you find_

_that, once_

_again, you long_

_to take your heart back_

_and be free -_

_if you_

_ever find_

_a moment,_

_spare a thought_

_for me."_

And, as the spotlight turned to Ritsu, he was shaken awake.

* * *

"Ano - Ricchan! Oh... Um, Onodera-san. Wake up! We're here."

Ritsu was startled awake, hearing his pulse in his hears once more when he felt a large hand moving along his arm. Blinking his eyes, he glanced at the towering building of Marukawa they were parked in front of, before turning to look at the clock on the radio.

What a long dream for such a short time.

"Ahh - Yukina-san! Thank you for the ride!" called Ritsu, gathering his items before sprinting out of the car, almost loosing his grip on his bag.

Yukina hesitated, before grinning and waving, setting off a tornado of sparkles that attracted several women walking down the street.

* * *

**NinjaSheik: **Thanks for reviewing! :3 And the character list is a really good idea! I think I'll post it in my profile though, and update it when a new character shows up.

**SaySaeri: **Of course no tragedy! Umm, probably a mix, if that makes sense? xD Like, some will be humorous. (Or it might just be a fail where only I think it's funny, pfft.)

**Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just now realized that in the character list the only one not filled in is the Phantom, and it's kinda obvious who he is. Oh well, oops! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I got Harvest Moon: New Beginning, and... ALLEN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Rushing into the lobby of Marukawa, Ritsu had dropped his bag; he'd almost been reduced to tears at that, still groggy from his nap in the car and overwhelmed from this already stressful morning.

And it wasn't even hell week yet.

He stumbled into the elevator after gathering his belongings, running face-first into someone as the elevator door slid shut. He stepped back, rubbing his forehead as he felt tears stinging threateningly at his eyes.

"Oh! Ricchan!"

Ritsu froze at that voice, blinking his eyes open at the familiar tone, allowing a slight smile to fall on his lips as he blinked his eyes open to be greeted by the grinning Shouta Kisa.

"Kisa-san...! Thank you so much for finding me a ride!" Ritsu exclaimed, gathering his slipping bag against his chest.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ricchan! Yukina-kun just called me, I was on my way down to get you." There was a pause, the noise of the elevator moving floor after floor, before Kisa spoke again.

"Ahh... Was Yukina-kun nice? Or did he overwhelm you?"

Ritsu blinked, glancing over at the older man, who kept his eyes on his reflection in the elevator's doors.

"Yukina-kun was very nice, Kisa-san." Ritsu smiled, "Ano... If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you know him?"

The silence was heavy, Ritsu waiting to hear if Kisa would tell or lie.

"... He works at Marimo, so I see him sometimes. He's a good friend... I guess."

The elevator dinged, and Ritsu followed Kisa as he walked out. Well, he supposed this wasn't _actually _a lie, though Ritsu couldn't help but wonder why Kisa kept it a secret...

Ahh, he was spending too much time with Kisa-san, worrying about gossip like this.

As soon as they stepped into the office of the Emerald department, the familiar scent of papayas and apricots wafted over him, the somewhat lulling voices of his colleagues comforting him.

That is, until a certain voice hit them.

_"Kisa! _Where did you disappear too?!"

Kisa opened his voice to respond, though was immediately cut off.

"And you, noob! Why are you late?!

Ritsu began sputtering, though luckily - for the second time that day - saved by Kisa.

"Takano, what're you talking about? Ricchan has been sitting here all day! Old age must really be catching up with you."

At the ironic words of the old editor, even Takano seemed shocked into silence. During this silence, Kisa went back to his seat, motioning for Ritsu to follow after him, and dropped down into his chair as he pulled his legs up with him. Ritsu sat in his respected seat beside Kisa, sitting his bag down as well as Takano's book, turning away to ask Mino for his charger just as Takano recovered from his shock.

"Well then," he said, turning on Kisa, who gave him a bored look, "if he's been here all day, where was he just now?"

Expecting Takano's challenge, Kisa leaned forward on his desk before replying. "Ricchan wanted some coffee, so I went with him to get some."

"And where is this coffee?"

Kisa responded, barely missing a beat. "I'm going on a diet, Takano-san, didn't I tell you?! I can't drink coffee on my diet, so Ricchan didn't want to drink it in front of me. Isn't he nice!"

Takano hesitated, attempting to think of something to question him about. Unable too, he just asked, "Diet?"

Kisa gave a smile, nodding his head, "Yeah! I only eat junk food at this job, and lately I've put on a few pounds! So I decided I'd go on a diet for awhile."

Takano didn't reply, appearing to have no actual interest with Kisa's discussion, going back to his desk at the head of the table as Kisa continued to speak with him. From beside him, Ritsu received a charger from Mino and booted up his laptop, plugging in his phone as it loaded and requested his password.

"- so I have the calorie counter on my phone now! Takano-san, did you know that if you drink coffee or tea, that, instead of burning calories, your body burns the caffeine?! And that sucks, because-"

Mino, noticing the way Hatori's face had suddenly gone red and could overhear the gritting of his teeth, piped up, "Hey, Hatori. Speaking of calories, wasn't there something you were supposed to give Takano?"

All eyes turned to the two on the other side of the table, the red of Hatori's face fading as he glanced over at Mino, "Excuse me, Mino-san?"

"Oh, you know, Hatori! The fax Yoshikawa-sensei sent you?"

Hatori blinked, before nodding, turning back to his desk and rummaging through folders stacked neatly to the side. "Ahh - Yes, Mino-san." Pulling a green folder from his pile, he opened it and retrieved a paper, handing it down to the editor-in-chief, who cast his subordinate a curious look.

Takano took the paper from Hatori, grabbing for his glasses and sliding them on, squinting as his eyes readjusted. The office went quiet for a moment as they waited for their boss to finish reading, all eyes going to the noriette.

Apparently finished, Takano glanced over his glasses at his second-in-command, "We were invited to a party?"

Kisa piped up, "What does that have to do with calorie counting?" though was collectively ignored.

Hatori gave an inclination of his chin, "Yes. Yoshikawa-sensei sent the fax to invite us. She said invitations will be send out to us if we seem interested."

"Well, of course we're interested. She's hosting the party to celebrate her new series, correct?"

"Yes, Takano-san."

"Then it would make sense to go, wouldn't it? Though I don't know how we could all take a break."

At this, Kisa spoke up once more, "Well, we could always just take what the authors have done with us, and work on it there. After all, this is more of a work-related vacation, right?"

All of the men shared a look, speaking their agreement.

"Well, I suppose." said Takano, removing his glasses as he ran a hand through his hair. "The party's two weeks from now, that should give us enough time to tell our authors." Giving his colleagues a glance, all hands went to their phones on cue.

Kisa grinned as he dialed a number on his phone. "This means a road trip~!"

In sync, everyones' head snapped to look at Kisa, and Takano barked,

**"NO."**

* * *

Handing Mino his charger back for the day, Ritsu gave a wave to the brunette as he left the office. Collecting his belongings and shoving Takano's book within his bag, he stood, heading towards the awaiting elevator. The sun had already fallen for the day, the trains already departing for their nightly trips. Kisa had offered a ride home with him and Yukina who had come to pick him up, though Ritsu simply bowed his head and declined, deciding the two had already done plenty for the day. He wouldn't mind walking, anyway - after Kisa's previous discussion, Ritsu had figured with himself that he _did _tend to only eat junk food nowadays.

Joining in the elevator with Mino and Hatori, their voices became background music as he thought. Maybe he and Kisa could do this _diet _thing together? Than again, it wasn't easy to eat healthy with their job, and Kisa didn't exactly seem like the type of person to stick to something like this for too long. Besides, for all Ritsu knew, Kisa could of just made up a lie on the spot-

He hesitated, knocked out of his thoughts when the elevator doors slid open. Walking out with Mino and Hatori, they split ways, Ritsu saying his goodbyes as he held onto the strap of his bag, heading down the lonely street. It was probably stupid for him to over think things like this anyway-

He gave a sigh, turning a corner so Marukawa was but a towering building, his crowded thoughts turning to the black bound book inside his bag.

* * *

_"We never said_  
_our love_  
_was evergreen,_  
_or as unchanging_  
_as the sea -_  
_but if_  
_you can still_  
_remember_  
_stop and think_  
_of me..._

_Think of all the things_  
_we've shared and seen -_  
_don't think about the things_  
_which might have been..._

_Think of me,_  
_think of me waking,_  
_silent and_  
_resigned._

_Imagine me,_  
_trying too hard_  
_to put you_  
_from my mind._

_Recall those days_  
_look back_  
_on all those times,_  
_think of the things_  
_we'll never do -_  
_there will_  
_never be_  
_a day, when_  
_I won't think_  
_of you..."_

As applause broke out amongst the crowd, a certain girl clad in weighing multicolor gems and a scarlet dress stood slowly, her elegant and well placed claps drawing the attention of Ryuichiro and Kaoru.

_"Is that... Ricchan?" _Her face broke out in a large grin, her claps becoming much less regal and much more clumsy. "Bravo!" she cried, _"What a change, Ricchan! You're not really that gawkish boy you were before..."_

Lowering down to her seat, with her hands now tightly clasped within her lap, though still beaming down at the boy center stage. _You obviously don't remember me, but I remember you, Ricchan...!_

_**"We never said**_  
**_our love_**  
**_was evergreen,_**  
**_or as unchanging_**  
**_as the sea -_**  
**_but please_**  
**_promise me,_**  
**_that sometimes_**  
**_you will think_**  
**_of me!"_**

* * *

The curtain closed, the dancers gathering around the flushed Ritsu, who happily gave each a flower from the bouquet he held in his hands. Kisa fluttered at his shoulder, one hand clutching Ritsu's and the other holding his rose. Seen towering above the dancers, Yukina clapped his hands together in his own applause, deciding to wait before showing his approval.

Standing at Ritsu's other shoulder, Hatori tapped him in the middle of his spine, a silent order to straighten it. "Yes, you did well, Onodera. I'm sure she shall be pleased."

Turning to his dancers, he slammed his foot down onto the floor, "And the rest of you! Awful! We are to rehearse. Now!" With another stomp, his dancers scrambled along the stage to get into their positions, Hatori tapping his foot to keep them in beat. Ritsu, glancing from the dancers to Hatori, stood from his chair, beginning to walk down the unsteady stairs.

Kisa, muttering to himself about how there was no way _he _was awful, caught glimpse of the brunette in the corner, heading downstairs. Hesitating, his feet gave a slight stumble that was luckily hidden by the towering blonde girl in front of him. After another moment, he slid away from the rest of the dancers, able to flee with the help of Yukina, who proved to be great conversation for Hatori.

Downstairs, a hand atop the cold knob of the dressing room, paused at the voice that wafted across him, overwhelming him.

_**"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi..."**_

Pausing in his steps, the boy cast a suspicious look around him, almost giving himself a heart attack when Kisa's voice called out to him.

_"Ricchan! Ricchan!"_

**_"Ricchan..."_**

Looking around once more, Kisa's angelic voice tore him from his investigation.

_"Where, in the world, have you been hiding?! Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret... Who is this new tutor?"_

Ritsu gave him a look, replying back only after a moment of silence as he entered the dressing room.

_"... Father once spoke of an angel... I used to dream he'd appear... Now, as I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here...!" _Giving another glance around at the walls, Ritsu shook his head, continuing, _"Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding... Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius!"_

Kisa, with a wary look, followed Ritsu into the dressing room, placing an unsure hand upon his shoulder. _"Ricchan, you must have been dreaming! Stories like this can't come true... Ricchan, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"_

Ritsu shook him off with a hurried gesture, turning to another wall. _"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!"_

Kisa hesitated, clutching his rose to his chest, _"Who is this angel? This..."_

_"Angel of music,_

_hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange_

_angel..."_

_"He's with me even now..."_

_"Your hands are cold..."_

_"All around me..."_

_"Your face, Ricchan, it's white!"_

_"It frightens me..."_

_"Don't be frightened..."_

Looking at each other, Ritsu grabbed hold of Kisa's hands as the door slammed opened, Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Shouta Kisa, are you not a dancer?" Though laced with sarcasm, Kisa still took the bait.

"Hatori! I thought you and Yukina were talking!"

"_No_, we were not _talking_, he just came up to me and began rambling about how your feet were perfect during the coda. Which they _weren't, _speaking of which, and that is why you should be out here _practicing!"_

Kisa gave a frown, reluctantly pulling his hand from Ritsu's and giving a sullen wave as he left the room and headed back upstairs. As Kisa's shadow was seen trudging up the stairs, Hatori turned back towards Ritsu, stepping towards him as he tugged an envelope from his pocket.

"Onodera Boy, I was told to give this to you." After handing the letter to Ritsu, not another word was spoken as Hatori went back upstairs, yelling orders to Kisa who was attempting to sneak off again.

Glancing down at the letter, Ritsu blinked before tearing it open, reaching inside to retrieve its contents.

_"A red scarf... The attic... Little Lotte..."_

* * *

Ritsu was torn from his daydream at the sound of footsteps echoing down the street behind him. Pausing in his steps, he grabbed onto the strap of his bag before beginning to walk once more, speeding up. How long had they been following him, lost in his thoughts? Beginning to get jittery, he attempted to speed up again-

Though, as a hand graced his shoulder, a yell was ripped from his throat.

* * *

**Ugghhh, I started writing this like five hours ago and kept getting distracted... Well, here it is! I'll try to get in a few more chapters, but band camp starts on the 29th and ends I-have-no-clue-when, I think the third (it better be the third). Band Camp is equivalent to hell week .**

**NinjaSheik: Thanks! :3 I didn't just want it to be Phantom, because it's kinda sad and I'm not good with stuff like that xD**

**nekocandy4life: *bows back* Thank you, that means a lot~! I follow a bunch of your stories, I tried to review the other day though my phone decided that was a great time to be stupid. xD I hope I can live up to your Phantom expectations! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably the last chapter until after band camp! Well, here it is!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

He was going to die. Lovely. And his last thoughts had been wasted on that stupid book he was being forced to read! Attempting to pull himself away from the grip on his shoulder, he gasped as it tightened, and, as he prepared to pull back his fist, another hand caught his wrist.

"What're you doing walking home alone?"

His thrashing suddenly stopped, and he blinked up at the towering man before him. Unsure what to say at first, he felt a blush beginning to creep up his neck, clutching onto his bag.

"A-ano... Takano-san..."

"I asked you why you were walking home alone."

At his commanding, annoyed tone, Ritsu's shame slowly faded. "Why are you sneaking up on me?!"

"I asked you a question first."

Ritsu set his shoulders back, "That doesn't matter! You have no right to be following me like this!" he said, before turning on his heel, beginning to walk again. Hearing Takano's footsteps following after him, he narrowed his eyes though didn't bother speaking.

"Haven't you seen the news lately?" inquired Takano, now beside Ritsu, "About that murderer?"

"Which is exactly who I thought you were." replied Ritsu, turning another corner, casting Takano an annoyed look when he followed. "Can you at least walk on the other side of the road?"

Takano blinked down at the brunette beside him, "Why would I do that?"

Ritsu didn't reply, noticing their apartment complex looming in the distance, a few lights illuminating windows. His feet itched to speed up, to try to beat Takano to the elevator, though forced himself to calm down.

"I'd been following you for about ten minutes back there. You should start paying attention. What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

Takano glanced at Ritsu, "About what?"

"Nothing." he stated, though, knowing Takano would continue questioning, continued, "About the party Yoshikawa-sensei is throwing."

Takano gave a nod, appearing to of lost his interest after that as they entered their building, heading to the elevator together. Getting in, Ritsu allowed Takano to hit a button, silence surrounding them, uncomfortable only for Ritsu.

"Have you been reading that book?"

Ritsu hesitated at the sudden question, looking over at his boss, before nodding his head. "Yes... but I'm not too far in it." he replied, before turning back away to look at his reflection in the elevator doors.

Takano only replied with a nod as the doors opened, both men walking out to their hall, stopping at their designated rooms.

"I want that book back when you're done."

Ritsu sputtered, glancing over to the door beside his, "You can have it back now!"

Beginning to dig his way through his bag, he looked back up as Takano's door shut behind him. Grumbling under his breath, Ritsu dropped the book back into his bag before turning, unlocking his own door before heading inside. Stepping out of his shoes, he dropped down on his couch, pulling his bag up beside him and rummaging through it. After a moment, he let out a defeated sighed, pulling _Phantom of the_ Opera out from underneath his belongings, opening to his bookmarked page.

* * *

_Holding his glass of champagne high, _Ryuichiro grinned, clapping Kaoru on his back. "What a great idea, with Onodera-san! There wasn't a single refund!" he beamed, his hand still on his subordinate's back as they walked down the hall.

Kaoru gave a sigh, "That sounds really greedy." he murmured.

"But we've made such a discovery in Onodera-san, Kaoru!" he said in response, stopping in front of a door, holding out his hand, "Here we are, Madame de Vicomtesse! Onodera-san's dressing room."

The brunette girl gave a slight smile, curtseying to the two men, her heavy necklaces creating a metallic noise. "Thank you, messieurs. Though, gentlemen, if you don't mind, I would prefer to go in alone?"

Excepting Kaoru's untouched glass of champagne, the two men bowed to the girl before stepping away, allowing her to knock before entering.

"Onodera Ritsu, where is your scarf?"

The boy sitting at his vanity blinked at his reflection, before glancing back to the girl, standing in her doorway. "... Madame?"

"You can't have lost it, Ricchan! After all the work I went through to make it!"

Ritsu gave a smile, standing from her vanity and going over to her, "You kept pricking yourself. An-chan, it is you!"

"Ricchan!"

The two wrapped their arms round each other, laughing. As Ritsu pulled away, heading back to sit at his vanity, An's voice followed him.

_"Little Lotte let her mind wander..."_

Ritsu hesitated, before looking over his shoulder at her and laughing again. "You remember that, too?"

An smiled back, _"Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls?"_

Ritsu joined in, sitting down at his vanity, _"... Or of goblins, of shoes... Of riddles, of frocks?"_

_"... Or of chocolates?" _An gave another laugh, going to stand beside Ritsu, "Remember, when we used to have picnics in the attic?"

Ritsu smiled at their reflection, "Watching Father write his plays, Mother playing her violin..."

"We used to read each other those scary stories, from the North..."

Ritsu ran a hand along what was left of his bouquet, _"No, what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the angel of music sings songs in my head..."_

Ritsu turned in his chair to look at An, clutching onto a rose still left, "Father told me, that, when he's in heaven, he'd send the Angel of Music to me... Father is gone, An-chan, and I've - I've been visited by the Angel...!"

"I don't doubt it, Ricchan!" said An, taking hold of Ritsu's hands, "But, come on, let's go eat!"

Ritsu blinked at An, before gently pulling his hands back, folding them in his lap, "No, An-chan, I can't. The Angel, he's very strict..."

An paid him no mind, shaking her head, "I won't keep you late!"

"No, An-chan, really-"

"I'll go get my shawl, Ricchan, and I'm sure you'll want to change! Two minutes, Little Lotte?" Not waiting for a reply, An pinched her dress up, walking out.

"No, wait, An-chan!" Realizing the girl was already gone, Ritsu slouched, giving a sigh as he turned to look back at his reflection. "You don't understand, things have changed..."

Giving another sigh, the boy reached forward to grab a brush, inwardly trying to decide what to wear. Looking up at himself, he hesitated at the voice that rose up.

**"What an insolent girl! Such a slave, basking in your glory! She seems a very ignorant bachelorette, demanding such, sharing my triumph!"**

Dropping his brush, Ritsu placed a hand to his mirror, "Angel! I can hear you! Speak, I will listen! Please, stay by my side, guide me! Please, forgive me, my soul is weak... Enter, Master!"

**"What a flattering child. You shall see me, and see why I hide in the shadows. Look at your face in the mirror- I am inside there."**

And, with that, a figure of a certain broad, noirette became prominent in the mirror.

* * *

Ritsu threw his book up in the air, his fingers digging through his hair. The book landed somewhere beside his couch, though he didn't bother with worrying about, vigorously shaking his head, muttering, _'Nopenopenopenopenope.'_

How did _he _get in this?! How could Ritsu imagine him as the Phantom! Him of all people! Ritsu pulled at his brown locks in frustration, standing up from his couch and collecting the book, inspecting its binding to see if any damage was done in his episode.

Still... Why _him _of all people?!

Why was he even dreaming about this book? He was being forced to read it, it shouldn't catch his attention _t__hat _much!

Giving a groan, Ritsu returned the book to his bag, before trudging away to his shower.

* * *

**Hope this didn't seem that rushed! D:**

**nekocandy4life: Haha, I'm not going to ruin it and say what's going to happen (most likely because I haven't figured it out myself xD)! Thanks for everything, I wasn't too sure on this to begin with so everyone hsa really helped. :3**

**NinjaSheik: I love Kisa, and I imagine him and Ritsu being really close, so I tried xD Thanks for the reviews, it really helps me! :3**

**See everyone in a week! :3**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, after a week, I'm back! Sorry about that! :D**

**We'll do reviews first today!**

**nekocandy4life: I do that too! xD Except for reading out loud, lol. I don't think I've ever done that, hmm... But yeah! Thanks! :D I know, I want to watch the movie too! D:**

**NinjaSheik: I know, sorry! I was trying to get it out really fast, haha, so I didn't end up waiting till the last minute! I hope this chapter makes up for it! :D**

**starflower3300: Thanks for the really long reply, haha. I'm really glad you said something, because while I was writing it I thought maybe it seemed just ****_too _****much like the actual script, though I wasn't sure if I should change it or not. I had a few future plans, but it is kind of a long way off, haha, and I do plan on doing some things differently. I'm still really happy that you said something though, thanks. :D**

**hiyokocchi: Thanks! :D I hope you stick around for more! :D**

* * *

By the time Ritsu's alarm rang at five o'clock A.M exactly, he'd already been up pacing in his kitchen for the past hour and a half. Even though he'd taken a shower the previous night, he'd taken a bath this morning around three, to attempt to clear his head, and had attempted to fall back asleep on the couch, only to have the same reoccurring, opera-centric dream of Takano appearing in front of him in the vanity mirror. He was used to having these unwanted dreams involving his editor-in-chief, though not one had been as hard to get rid of, persisting him to finish it to where he'd been this deprived of sleep.

Hearing his second alarm go off at 5:10, he gave a yawn mixed with a groan, heading to his bedroom to retrieve his phone. Turning off his blaring alarm clock before heading back to the kitchen, he opened the door to his refrigerator and searched through rows of energy drinks, attempting to find something that could pass as his breakfast. Unable too, he pulled back with a growl from both his mouth and stomach, attempting to settle himself down with a promise of stopping before he had to get on the train. Closing the door to his fridge reluctantly, he headed back to the dent he had made on his couch from the morning's restless attempt at sleep, snuggling back down into in, not bothering with the thought of the wrinkles forming in his blazer. Yanking a fleece blanket from the back of his couch, he shivered at the static crackling from it as he wrapped it around his body, curling up into as good of a ball as he could manage, trying to get comfortable. Finally managing to accomplish this, he leaned his head back, allowing his eyes to drift shut finally, wishing himself a Takano-free dream.

**_"I am your Angel of Music..._**

**_Come to me: Angel of Music..."_**

Ritsu's eyes shot open, giving a shriek of, _"Hell no!" _as fists pounded against his door. Giving another groan, he allowed himself to lean forward and ungracefully tumble from the couch to the floor, keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he stood and walked over to the door, opening it.

He considered slamming it shut at the worried hazel eyes that stared down at him.

"I've heard you pacing since three o'clock this morning. What were you doing up so early?" asked Takano, looking down at the glaring Ritsu.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." replied the shorter, tightening his grip on the blanket. When Takano didn't reply for a moment, Ritsu stepped back, about to shut the door when Takano invited himself in.

"What're you doing?! Get out!" snapped Ritsu, dropping the blanket as he stared at Takano, who was walking around the apartment, as if to inspect if anyone else was there.

His search apparently over with, Takano looked back over at the brunette, "You know," he said, stepping towards Ritsu, "you'd look a lot more intimidating if you didn't have those bags underneath your eyes."

Ritsu's eyes narrowed, ignoring his comment aside from that. "Why are you in my apartment?" snapped Ritsu as he collected his blanket, pulling it back round his shoulders as he headed back to his couch, as if to make it clear Ritsu was going to attempt to take yet another nap, and that it was about time Takano took his leave.

In stead, however, Takano plopped down on the opposite end of the couch from Ritsu, as if he were oblivious to his indignant look. "I figured I'd make sure you were awake this morning, so you weren't late." he replied, leaning his head back against Ritsu's couch.

"How kind." Ritsu grumbled, though inside he was kicking and screaming to get rid of his Angel- err, editor-in-chief.

"So get up."

Ritsu's head snapped to the side, back to look at Takano, "... Excuse me?"

"I said get up. We still have to get something to eat before we head to the train. So get up."

Ritsu sat, shell shocked for a moment before standing, still with his mouth agape. Once more, for good measure, he hissed, "... _Excuse me_?"

Takano hesitated, standing as well, beginning to walk to the door, "Come on." he ushered, and Ritsu gave an aggravated scoff, dropping his blanket before gathering his bag and heading out after Takano.

* * *

Taking the last bite from his bagel, Ritsu kept his eyes glued to the middle of Takano's broad back as they weaved through the crowd at the train station; partly so he wouldn't lose him, and partly because Ritsu was convinced it was one of the few things he could do to keep his eyes open. He kept at his heel as they slid into the train, Takano allowing the yawning Ritsu to take the open seat while Takano stood, eyes staring down at the groggy Ritsu.

Takano rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed hmph. "Why didn't you sleep last night?" he asked, though Ritsu still didn't look up at him, keeping his eyes glued to the bag he had clutched in his lap.

"I'm an insomniac." Though Ritsu had intended for those words to have a heavy dose of sarcasm to them, he was surprised at how normal they sounded coming from his lips. Unsure whether Takano took him seriously or not, he decided after a moment he no longer cared, leaning his head against his own shoulder.

He barely heard Takano's voice attempt to wake him back up, though he shook it off.

* * *

_Takano smiled at the confused __opera star, _reaching forward and claiming his wrist, yanking him inside the opened mirror. Shoving the brunette further into the corridor, he pulled the mirror shut, just as An got the door unlocked, stumbling over the hem of her dress as she entered the room.

"Whose voice was that...? Ricchan! Ricchan! Angel?!"

In the labyrinth below, Ritsu sat in the farthest end of the boat, away from the Phantom, whose brown eyes glared forward at the boy who was attempting to fake an annoyed face to cover the fear he felt. Candles cast a shadow across the pale mask the Phantom wore, giving him an even more mysterious appearance.

After a moment, the Phantom opened his mouth when it became obvious Ritsu wasn't.

**_"... Sing once again with me, our strange duet-"_**

"I'm not singing with you."

The Phantom hesitated at the boy's blunt statement, his eyebrows drawing together in aggregation before he continued.

_**"My power of you grows stronger yet..."** _Ritsu gave an annoyed snort at the Phantom's attempts, turning his head to look down at the dark waters, imagining what kind of strange beasts could be lurking down in the depths.

**_"... And though you turn from me, to glance behind - The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind!"_**

Ritsu however kept ignoring him, his eyes trained to the lake, occasionally flicking up to the light the candles provided. The Phantom, becoming more and more annoyed, allowed his voice to crescendo.

**_"Sing, my Angel of Music!"_**

Ritsu hesitated, eyes blinking up from the water, his fingertips going to the tiny bump of an Adam's apple he barely had. Glossy eyes finally stared up at the looming Phantom, who gave another smile down at the kneeling boy.

**_"Sing, my Angel of Music!"_**he repeated, holding his palm out to Ritsu, and, against his own will, a high note escaped Ritsu's throat, long and with a crescendo resembling the Phantom's.

The boat bumped to the shore of the Phantom's lair, candelabrum illuminating a pipe organ, set off to the side of the lair. Ritsu jumped from the boat when he sense the Phantom's presence looming behind him, and as the Phantom elegantly stepped off he walked over to the pipe organ, taking a seat.

_**"Here you are, at the throne of sweet music's... This kingdom, where all must pay homage to music... I have brought you here for one purpose, and one alone... Since the moment I first heard you sing, I've wanted you with me; To serve, to sing, my music..."**_

After a moment of watching the Phantom's hands move along the organ keys, Ritsu took wary steps towards the organ as the tone changed.

**_"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination... Silently the senses, abandon their defenses!" _**

Finally able to steel himself, Ritsu walked forward, each step bringing him closer and closer to the Phantom's form at the organ.

**_"Slowly, gently_**  
**_ night unfurls its splendor . . ._**  
**_ Grasp it, sense it -_**  
**_ tremulous and tender . . ._**  
**_ Turn your face away_**  
**_ from the garish light of day,_**  
**_ turn your thoughts away_**  
**_ from cold, unfeeling light -_**  
**_ and listen to_**  
**_ the music of the night . . ._**

**_ Close your eyes_**  
**_ and surrender to your_**  
**_ darkest dreams!_**  
**_ Purge your thoughts_**  
**_ of the life_**  
**_ you knew before!_**  
**_ Close your eyes,_**  
**_ let your spirit_**  
**_ start to soar!_**  
**_ And you'll live_**  
**_ as you've never_**  
**_ lived before . . ._**

**_ Softly, deftly,_**  
**_ music shall surround you . . ._**  
**_ Feel it, hear it,_**  
**_ closing in around you . . ._**  
**_ Open up your mind,_**  
**_ let your fantasies unwind,_**  
**_ in this darkness which_**  
**_ you know you cannot fight -_**  
**_ the darkness of_**  
**_ the music of the night . . ._**

**_ Let your mind_**  
**_ start a journey through a_**  
**_ strange new world!_**  
**_ Leave all thoughts_**  
**_ of the world_**  
**_ you knew before!_**  
**_ Let your soul_**  
**_ Take you where you_**  
**_ long to be !_**  
**_ Only then_**  
**_ can you belong_**  
**_ to me . . ._**

**_ Floating, falling,_**  
**_ sweet intoxication!_**  
**_ Touch me, trust me_**  
**_ savor each sensation!_**  
**_ Let the dream begin,_**  
**_ let your darker side give in_**  
**_ to the power of the music that I write -_**  
**_ the power of the music of the night . . ."_**

Stopping beside the Phantom, Ritsu reached out a wary hand, placing it against the Phantom's cold skin before finally settling on his mask, fingers moving slowly along. After a moment, the Phantom's fingers slowing down along the keys, he stood, taking Ritsu's hand and pulling him deeper into his lair. Stopping in front of a mirror, their figures distorted from the dust, the Phantom reached out a gloved hand to the cloaked figure in front of the mirror, grabbing at the cover and swooping it up.

Ritsu gasped at the sight of himself in a wedding gown, tool and lace swallowing up the figure of himself. After a few shaky breaths, he took two steps towards himself, jumping back when a hand suddenly reached out for him. Falling back against the Phantom, feeling his arms surround him as he collapsed.

_**"You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night..."**_

* * *

Ritsu awoke to the sound of the train conductor's voice sounding above, announcing his stop nearing close. Blinking groggy eyes open, he sat up straight, mentally cursing at himself for allowing the Phantom of the Opera dreams to continue. He sighed at his eyes adjusted to the light around him, being half blocked out by the still standing Takano. He supposed they hadn't gotten too bad...

Brushing off Takano's outstretched hand when the train stopped and its door opened, he stood by himself, though still kept close to his editor-in-chief's coattails as the exited.

* * *

**Woot! Hope you guys liked the new chapter. :3 I'm pretty sure it was longer than the ones before? But that's okay, I was gone for a week, and the chapters before weren't really that long! :3**

**Also, I have a new idea for a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic, though this one would be strictly parody! A Mean Girls parody? I'm really embarrassed about the idea, but it's my favorite movie and I can imagine Kisa as Janis and Yukina as Damian. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Phantom of the Opera!**

* * *

Arriving in the Emerald office, lagging behind Takano slightly more than their departure from the train, he clutched his bag to his chest as Kisa stood from his desk, walking over to Ritsu as if he hadn't seen him for months.

"Ricchan!" Kisa cried, grabbing the sleeve to Ritsu's blazer, yanking him straight back to the elevator, "Come with me to get coffee!"

Ritsu hesitated, stumbling to follow after Kisa's surprisingly strong hold, "But - Kisa-san, I thought you were on a diet...?"

"That's the thing, Ricchan!" said Kisa as they entered the elevator, turning and clasping his hands together in front of him, "Almost everyone in the office has heard about this stupid _diet_! You don't understand how bad of a headache I have right now though, Ricchan! I'm going through withdrawals, I _need _caffeine; it's only been four days since I've started this, and I'm already getting sick of those stupid _diet waters_! How do they make water _diet_?!" Shaking his head as if to recollect his thoughts, he pressed a hand to his temple, "Sorry, I got carried away. The point is, Ricchan - I need you to buy me a coffee so they won't know I'm cheating on my diet; normally I wouldn't mind but... Anyway! I'll give you the money, Ricchan, please?!"

Ritsu hesitated, overwhelmed by the older man's sudden pleas, excepting the money that was pushed into his hands as the elevator dinged open.

"Thanks, Ricchan!" beamed Kisa, still with a hand pressed to his pounding temple as they approached the vending machines. He notably paused a few feet away from the machines, allowing Ritsu to walk forward for himself, as if the two were about to enter a haunted house. Glancing over his shoulder at his colleague, Ritsu gave a sigh before paying for Kisa's coffee, walking back towards Kisa and waiting till they'd once again entered the elevator before handing him the can of coffee.

Kisa beamed once again at Ritsu, opening the can, "You have no idea how much I owe you, Ricchan." he said, barely done with his sentence as he began to gulp down the can, attempting to rid of it before they reached the Emerald department.

Ritsu gave a slight smile, nodding, "It's fine, Kisa-san. If you don't mind me asking, though... Why are you going on a diet?"

Kisa hesitated, sputtering into his can of coffee, brushing off the hand Ritsu patted on his back. After a moment, he pulled back with a shrug of his shoulders, before turning to smile at Ritsu. After a slight pause, as if to let Kisa decide whether he was going to answer or not, he opened his mouth. "For Yukina." he said simply, before going back to his coffee, and Ritsu was unsure if this was Kisa's way of admitting to his and Yukina's relationship.

Ritsu blinked, gripping onto the strap of his bag that he hadn't been able to deposit before Kisa pulled him away. "... Yukina-san wants you to go on a diet, Kisa-san?" Though knowing it wasn't his place to pry, Ritsu couldn't help himself but to question further. Yukina didn't seem like the kind too-

Kisa laughed, "Oh, no. He thinks the whole thing is stupid. Which, I guess it is, considering it hasn't even been a week and I've already broken." Kisa chuckled into the coffee can, before pulling back and shrugging again, "But it's something I've wanted to do for awhile, so Yukina's okay with it, as long as I don't take it overboard. But I kind of already did, didn't I?"

Ritsu hesitated, before smiling back at Kisa, briefly wondering if Kisa saved this insecure, calmed down persona for Yukina and Yukina alone. "I think it's nice that you're taking this seriously." he said, and the two boys smiled at each other again, just as the door to the elevator slid open.

Kisa panicked for a moment, trying to pass the can of coffee off to Ritsu; though he was unable too by the time their editor-in-chief stepped in-between the two, separating them. "I thought you weren't supposed to drink coffee on your diet." he said simply.

"S-shut up!" Kisa sputtered, holding the can of coffee away from him as if poison, "It's Ricchan's coffee, I just wanted a drink of it!"

Takano rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt," he said, leaning forward and pressing a button, closing the elevator's doors, "that Onodera-san would drink after you, or anybody, for that matter."

Kisa huffed, "We needed to get off at that floor." he replied, attempting to change the subject, though he continued to sip from the coffee can.

"No, you didn't. You two are coming downstairs with me to meet up with Yoshikawa-sensei." Takano said, glancing down at the two boys.

"But Hatori is in charge of Yoshino." Kisa looked over his can of coffee at his editor-in-chief, having no shame in using the mangaka's true name, "What's he doing here, anyway?"

Takano sighed, "Hatori has been stressed out ever since Yoshikawa-sensei's book has been green-lighted for a film. I called Yoshino-san and he said he was coming here before I could stop him. He needs to be working... this is just going to stress Hatori out even more..." Takano gave another sigh, running his hand through his hair, as if to think of a way to shoo Yoshino away before Hatori could get wind of his appearance at Marukawa.

"So why are we going to meet him downstairs in stead of Hatori?"

"Hatori's busy talking to another author about the party. He doesn't have time to talk to Yoshino-san at the moment." Takano said simply as the elevator door opened. All three editors walked out, glancing around the lobby for the familiar spiky brown hair that belonged to Chiaki Yoshino.

Kisa shrugged, depositing the can into a nearby garbage can before swaying back over to the two, eyes looking from side to side every so often to see if Chiaki had suddenly appeared. "Takano," he asked, glancing up to his editor-in-chief who had paused, "Chiaki - he's over there."

Takano blinked, his eyes moving to the direction Kisa's finger pointed towards, where stood a lost looking Chiaki, blue eyes looking blankly around. Takano gave a sigh before heading over to the underweight boy, and, after a moment and a shared glance, Kisa and Ritsu followed.

"Yoshino-san."

Chiaki hesitated at his name being called, panicking for a second before glancing up, letting out a breath when he saw Takano approaching him. "Oh - Takano-san," he said, offering a smile as the three editors came closer, "Kisa-san! And - um, Onodera-san... What're you three doing here?..."

Kisa smiled, weaving his way in front of Takano, much to the taller noirette's annoyance, "Chiaki, we could ask you the same thing!"

Chiaki hesitated for a moment, before smiling back at the shorter boy, "Oh - I'm here to see Hatori, Takano said he was getting stressed out about the movie... I wanted to drop by to talk to him..."

Kisa grinned, slapping a hand down on Chiaki's shoulder, "Oh, but, Chiaki, you wouldn't want-"

"Yoshino-san?"

All four men paused before turning towards the open elevator, where Hatori walked out, holding a folder of manuscripts to his side as he approached them. Takano and Kisa parted for tall man to walk towards the managaka, who hesitated when his cover from the two noirettes faded.

"... Tori! What're you doing?" Chiaki recovered a moment later, stepping forth, in-between the other men to Hatori, smiling at him.

"You should be working."

Chiaki blanched, sputtering for an answer. Takano gave a sigh before turning back towards the elevator, settling with letting Hatori deal with the mangaka. "Come on, Kisa-san, Onodera-san." he ordered, glancing back when he noticed the two weren't following, Ritsu waiting for Kisa.

"It's fine, Takano! I'm going to stay here with Yoshino, I'll walk him out to his car when he's done talking to Hatori." Kisa said, waving to Takano as if to say he were fine.

"You're just going to get another coffee, I'm not stupid." Takano said with a roll of his eyes, turning back to the elevator, "Come on, Onodera-san."

Ritsu hesitated, glancing between Kisa and Takano, "Ano - I'll go with Kisa-san, Tak-"

"No, I'll be fine, Ricchan! Go ahead and head back to the office!"

Ritsu sputtered, similar to the way Chiaki was, before excepting his loss and heading into the elevator behind Takano, watching Kisa barely wait until the elevator doors had closed before running off to the vending machines.

* * *

Chin resting in his hand as he scrolled through the document on his laptop, Ritsu yelled when he was suddenly tackled out of his chair to the plush carpeting of the Emerald office, pulled out of the daydream he was about to fall in.

"Ricchan! _Ricchan_! I have to talk to you!"

Ritsu gasped, able to shove Kisa off of him and stand back up before too many eyes drifted over to the two men on the floor, "Kisa-san!" Ritsu attempted to scold, though was unable too once he saw Kisa's face, eyes wide and paled.

"_Ricchan_!" stumbling up with the help of Ritsu, Kisa clasped onto his hand and pulled him out of the office, ignoring Takano asking just where they thought they were going.

Ritsu followed after Kisa until the two had reached the bathroom, Kisa yanking him inside after him. "K-Kisa-san! Wh-what's wrong?!"

Kisa didn't reply, taking a moment to regain himself, muttering under his breath. "And this is why I need to go on a diet..." before turning back to Ritsu, "Ricchan... You have no idea what Chiaki just asked me."

Ritsu hesitated, slightly angered by the fact Kisa had pulled him out of his work to gossip. "What, Kisa-san?"

Kisa blinked his eyes down at the tiles of the flooring, before finally turning his face back to the brunette. "... He asked me if Yukina was going to come to the party."

Ritsu stayed angry for only a second longer before curiosity got the better of him, "... What? You told him you two were dating, Kisa-san?"

Kisa shrugged, turning from Ritsu to his reflection in the mirror, brushing a hand through his hair, "No... Well, yeah, I guess... He wanted me to date one of his editors, what else was I supposed to do? He wouldn't get off my back about it. Besides, he's dating Hatori, he can't really-"

"Yoshino-san is... _What_?"

Kisa hesitated when he was interrupted, turning towards the shell shocked Ritsu; at his face, Kisa laughed, shoulders shaking. "R-Ricchan! You didn't know that?! Oh... You're really slow on office gossip, aren't you?!"

Ritsu blinked at Kisa's sense of humor, "Office gossip?" he briefly wondered if there was much circulating about him, though he pushed it away for a later worry, "But..."

"Oh, don't worry, only the editors in Emerald know, of course. Hatori didn't speak to Mino for a week after he told me, Ricchan, how didn't you notice?!" He continued laughing for a moment more before brushing that off with a wave of his hand, moving on to the issue at hand, "But, we can talk about that later, Ricchan! We have a bigger problem to deal with!"

Ritsu gave a sigh of defeat, agreeing with the idea of talking to Kisa later about the office gossip, "Well, do you want Yukina-san to come, Kisa-san?"

Kisa pondered for a moment, a finger going to his chin, "... Hmm, I guess I do, Ricchan. But I don't want him to feel obligated to take off time from work just to go to some party with me! Plus... I don't know how he'll deal with the idea Yoshikawa-sensei's a..."

Ritsu nodded, shrugging his shoulders, trying to seem helpful, "... So, then, what's wrong with taking Yukina-san, Kisa-san?..."

Kisa blinked, eyes turning back to Ritsu. "... I..." He opened his mouth to speak though quickly closed it, appearing to think for another moment, "... I wonder what people in the office will say." he said after a moment, his eyes darting to the side to avoid Ritsu's.

Ritsu however stayed quiet, unsure what exactly to say.

"... I mean, who do you think will be there, Ricchan? Emerald, Yoshikawa-sensei's editors, Ryuichiro, and if he comes then Kaoru, maybe Yoshikawa's family, maybe Yokozawa?... I guess that's not so bad, now that I say it out loud. It's not like it'll be that big of a party... But Yukina is really talkative, so it's not like I can expect him just to talk to the people from Emerald..." His hand moved from his chin to comb through his hair again, "I don't know - I guess I'll talk to Yukina tonight - Hey, I'll-"

Before his sentence was finished the door to the bathroom opened, Mino walking in, "Kisa, one of your author's just called." he smiled, shrugging, "She sounded really pissed. Takano's trying to calm her down right now."

Kisa gasped, shaking his head though didn't voice his disapproval at the thought that Takano was 'calming' his author down. "Do you know which one?"

Mino shook his head, walking forth and grabbing the collar of Kisa's shirt when Takano's yells became audible, "Takano answered before I could. He just sent me to get you." the man said simply, pulling Kisa from the bathroom against the older man's protests, Ritsu following suit.

* * *

_Music sounding from a rabbit-shaped music bow woke up the sleeping _opera star, the knob in-between its pink wings winding down the notes, its wand moving side to side with a mechanic movement. Glossed over green eyes looked round, trying to spot the object causing the music, before losing interest with his search and settling on the over sized organ where a cloaked figure sat. Occasionally, the figure broke way from the keys to jot down notes, though would quickly turn back.

"I remember," the opera star announced to no one, standing from the bed he'd been laid upon, "there was a lot of mist and... a black lake... " Glancing back up to the figure at the organ, he took a few experimental steps, though not one drew the figure's attention, "There were candles, and on the black lake, a boat... And... a man inside the boat..."

After a moment of watching the figure and a few more wary steps, he crossed to the organ, and the figure did not see the star until his hand reached for the mask upon his face. Pulling away, he turned back to his notes to write down the accidental on a note - unable to see, the opera star's hand reached out again, catching the mask and pulling it off.

The Phantom shot up, hand going to cover his face as he turned on Ritsu, **"You little prying Pandora!" **he snapped, **"You little demon - is this what you wanted to see? Now you can't be free!" **Shaking his head with his hand still to his face, he turned back to his organ, hand outstretched to Ritsu, **"But, Ritsu... Fear can turn to love - you'll see." **Pulling the mask from Ritsu's hands, he arranged it back onto his face before finally turning back.

**"Come, we must return. The fool who runs my theatre must be missing you."**

* * *

_A hand clapped down upon the shoulder of a dancer, _initiating a gasp that drove the rest of them into laughter; a brunette weaved his way through the dancers and back into his position in front of them, the fabric he wore as a cloak draped across his shoulders making himself seem broader than he was. Shell necklaces clacked together rhythmically as he took his spot where all the dancers could see him, pulling out a length of rope from his cloak.

Kisa stood beside a tall woman, a pale blue dress drawn tightly together at her hips in an attempt to give her underweight body some sort of shape. Glancing out from underneath her bonnet as the boy passed her, she gave an encouraging when his cinnamon eyes met her blue orbs, tucking a strand of shaggy black hair back that had flown free.

"His skin looks like yellowed parchment, a black hole as the nose that never grew..."

Placing his hand between his neck and the noose he'd created, giving a grin to the watching dancers before pulling the rope tight. All gasped, the loudest coming from the girl in the bonnet, though they all clapped at his demonstration when the boy bowed.

_"You should always be on you guard - or else he'll catch you with his lasso!"_

A trap door appeared center stage, a shadow of the Phantom arising from it. Kisa gave a gasp, clasping hands with the tall girl and pulling her off after the other dancers, calling for Yuu to follow. The Phantom grabbed Ritsu's shoulder, sweeping him under his cloak as they passed Yuu, hazel eyes staring before turning back when another figure made themselves seen.

"You speak too much of what 'you know.'" Yuu gasped at the sudden voice, turning to find Hatori glaring down at him. "Normally those like you find out too late that silence is wiser. I would recommend holding your tongue, Yuu Yanase, before he comes after you."

* * *

_Kaoru sat, leaning over the desk with the gold name plate of Ryuichiro gleaming proudly, cast off to the side. _Eyes darted over the newspaper laid out in front of him, before turning back to the headline.

"Mystery After Gala Night..." he read, holding the newspaper up, "Mystery of Soprano's Flight! They suspect foul play?..." He shook his head, dropping the newspaper back to the littered desk he had tried to clean for Ryuichiro, "We have such bad news with sopranos... First Yokozawa-sama, now Onodera-san! At least the seats sell, if only for the gossip..." He clutched his head in his hand, attempting to fight off the upcoming migraine, "What a way to run a business..."

The door slammed open, shaking on its hinges, "Kaoru! Will they walk out?!"

Kaoru gave a sigh, hands moving up to massage his temples, "Please, Ryuichiro-sama, don't shout..." He glanced up from Ryuichiro's desk, "This is free publicity, is it not?"

"But we have no cast!" Against Kaoru's pleas, Ryuichiro kept shouting, walking over and pounding his hand down on his desk for emphasis.

"But, Ryuichiro-sama, have you seen the queue? You've gotten on too..." Pulling a letter from atop Ryuichiro's stack of mail he'd organized, he handed to the angered man, who ripped apart the envelope.

_"Dear Ryuichiro, what a charming gala! Onodera seemed to have a great success!_

_We didn't know what to do when Yokozawa left, though I have to admit, the chorus was entrancing!_

_Though, the dancing, a mess."_

Kaoru opened a drawer of the desk he sat at, producing a gilded letter opener from its depths and opening his own envelope.

_"Dear Kaoru, here is a brief reminder: My salary has yet to be paid. Send it to the ghost, by return of post!_

_No one likes a debtor, and it's better if my demands are meant, anyway."_

Ryuichiro slammed his hand down on his desk again, "Who would send us these?! Such gall!"

Kaoru reached for the letter Ryuichiro had thrown down, examining both. "They're signed O.G..."

"And who the hell is that?!"

Kaoru gave a sigh, folding both letters up neatly as he responded, "Opera Ghost."

Ryuichiro growled, "This is no longer amusing, Kaoru!"

"I know, Ryuichiro-sama."

"He's abusing our position, and to add to that he wants money!"

Kaoru sighed, glancing down at the two letters he had folded, "He is quite a strange specter..."

"He is, to expect to receive such a large amount of money! Obviously insane!"

Ryuichiro opened his mouth, about to continue his rant when a girl rushed in, flapping her letter around in the air.

"Where is he!" she demanded, stopping beside Ryuichiro in front of his desk.

"You mean Yokozawa?"

"No, I do not mean Yokozawa! I mean Ricchan! Where is he!"

"How are we supposed to know?!"

"I do not have time for your games, gentlemen! I suppose it was you who sent me this letter?!"

Kaoru gave a sigh, standing from the desk, "What is this nonsense?"

Ryuichiro gave a nod, pointing an accusing finger to the brunette girl, "Kaoru's right! We didn't send you that letter, don't blame us!"

"He's not with you, then?"

Kaoru shook his head, "No, Madame. We are also in the dark."

She blinked round eyes, staring at the two men in front of her, "Messieurs - Do not argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?"

Ryuichiro's shoulders went back, "And what is it that we have apparently wrote - or, is it written?"

Kaoru took the letter from An's outstretched hands, reading aloud.

_"Do not fear for little Ricchan - The Angel of Music has him under his wing! Do not attempt to see him again."_

The two men glanced towards each other with an unsure look, An grabbing the letter back, inspecting it, "If you do not write it, Messieurs, then who did?"

Another figure burst into the room, him as well clutching onto a letter.

"Where is he!" he spat, blazing blue eyes looking to the three others in the room.

"Wild Horse, welcome back!" Ryuichiro cheered, though was silenced when Yokozawa's glare turned to him.

"Your little patron! Where is he?! I have your letter!"

Ryuichiro glanced towards An, "And did you write this letter, Madame?" he sneered.

She hesitated, turning towards him, "Of course not!"

Kaoru grabbed Ryuichiro by his elbow, "As if she would, Ryuichiro." his voice had a warning tone to it, still clutching onto his arm.

Yokozawa whirled on An, "You did not send it?"

"Of course not!"

"You dare tell me," Yokozawa snarled, stepping towards the girl, "that you did not send this letter!"

"And what is it that I've sent!"

She grabbed for the letter in Yokozawa's hands, taking it.

_"Your days at the Opera Marukawa are numbered; Onodera Ritsu will be singing on your behalf tonight!_

_Be prepared for a great misfortune, if you attempt to take his place."_

Ryuichiro growled, shaking his head, "There has been way too many letters for my taste." he declared, "And all of them about Onodera!"

Before any could speak, a knock sounded on the open door, announcing their arrival as Hatori walked in, Kisa close at his hip. "Onodera-san has returned." he announced.

Kaoru gripped tighter onto Ryuichiro's arm before he could speak, "And where is he now, Hatori-san?"

"Home." Hatori said, pulling aside a chair from the side of the room and sitting down in it, leaving Kisa to stand.

"He needed rest." Kisa continued.

An pushed forward, making herself seen. "Can I see him?"

"He will see no one at the moment, Madame." Hatori said, leaning back in his chair.

Yokozawa shoved An to the side, "Will he sing?"

Hatori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, pulling an envelope from his pocket and holding it up, "I have a note."

Ryuichiro, An, even Yokozawa all rushed forward to grab the letter, "Let me see it!"

Kaoru jumped in front of the three, glaring mostly at Ryuichiro, "Please, that is enough!" he snapped, grabbing the letter from Hatori's hands. Opening it, he sighed, before unfolding the letter.

_"Gentlemen, I have sent several letters to you in my kindest nature, telling you how my theatre is to be run._

_And you haven't followed any of them! Now, here is your last chance..."_

As Kaoru spoke another voice rang up, deep and unfamiliar.

**_"... Onodera Ritsu has been returned to you, and I'd love to see how her career progresses. _**

**_In the new production of II Muto, Yokozawa shall be cast as the Pageboy while Onodera-san will be the Countess._**

**_The Pageboy is a silent role, while Onodera's needs charm and appeal. I believe my casting is..._**

**_Ideal._**

**_I will be watching from my normal seat in Box Five, kept empty for me. If these demands are ignored, _**

**_a disaster beyond your wildest imaginations will befall."_**

Kaoru's voice came through once again, loud and clear.

_"And I will remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant__,_

_O.G."_

"Onodera!" Yokozawa growled, "It's all been to help him!"

"What's next?..." murmured Ryuichiro, going to stand beside Kaoru, who shook his head, muttering back, "Ryuichiro-sama, this is insane..."

Yokozawa however continued, whirling round to point a finger at An, "It has to be her, the Victomesse!"

"Oh, really?" snapped the girl before turning to the others, "Do you believe him!"

"Yokozawa-sama!" said Kaoru, breaking away from Ryuichiro, "This has to be a joke!"

Ryuichiro however stepped toward the Wild Horse with different intentions, "You are our star, Wild Horse, and you always will be! You know this!"

Kaoru hesitated, grabbing Ryuichiro's elbow, "Ryuichiro-sama..."

"That man is mad, Wild Horse! We are not taking orders from him!" Ryuichiro turned, facing them all, "Onodera will play the Pageboy, while our Wild Horse the Countess!"

"Do not try to appease me!" snapped Yokozawa.

Hatori stood from his chair, almost knocking it over in his hurry, "You scorn his word?!"

"How dare you insult me!" Yokozawa continued, ignoring Hatori, "How dare you rebuke me!"

"Monsieur, pardon us..." Kaoru attempted to amend.

"How dare you replace me!"

Ryuichiro panicked, "We beg you, Wild Horse!"

Hatori shook his head, glancing round, "You read the letter - you'll see your darkest fears this hour! The Angel knows what you are doing, Messieurs, he can hear you!"

"Please, Wild Horse, sing for us! You are our star!"

Yokozawa threw his arm to the side, **"I won't sing!" **he declared, all eyes turning towards him.

"But your public needs you! _We _need you, Wild Horse!"

Yokozawa scoffed, turning his face to the side, "Wouldn't you rather have your naive little daydreamer?"

"No, we want you! The first man of the stage! They'll shout your name, think of how they will adore you! Enchant them - enchant _us_! - once again! Sing, Wild Horse, once more!"

While Ryuichiro continued, Kaoru attempting to pull him back, An glanced at Hatori, glaring at the manager of the house. "Ricchan," she spoke up, "he spoke of an Angel, too..."

Hatori glanced to the girl, "He's heard the voice of the Angel of Music."

Ryuichiro clasped his hands together, brushing off Kaoru, "Those who hear your voice think of an angel!"

An gave a disapproving noise, stepping over to stand by Hatori and Kisa, "Was this his angel...?"

Ryuichiro turned towards Kaoru as he tried to pull him away again, voice hushed, "Come on, Kaoru, don't you understand? We get our opera and he gets his limelight!"

Kisa shook his head, hands clasped against Hatori's arm, "Is this ghost an angel or a madman?" he asked.

An pondered for a moment, looking over to the men, "Angel or madman...?" she repeated.

Hatori growled, shaking his head, "Heaven help those who doubt." he declared, eyes still burning holes.

"But these all have to be lunatic demands!" An declared, her voice shaking however.

Hatori shook his head, "This casting is damning."

Ryuichiro shook his head, turning back, "These orders are regular occurrences!"

Hatori stood taller, "Ignoring his warnings, you're such a fool!" he snarled back.

An glanced towards Kisa, who still held onto Hatori even as he argued, "Surely, for his sake..."

"Surely he'll strike back."

"Surely there will be much worse to come then this!" Ryuichiro snapped.

"You need to think before you reject these demands!" Hatori objected.

"Ricchan, though..." Kisa and An glanced at each other, "he has to be protected..."

An spoke up, louder than the rest, "His game must end!"

Hatori hesitated, before whirling on the girl, "This is a game you cannot expect to win!"

"Then, in Box Five, we must start a new game!" she cried.

"For, if his curse is on this opera..."

"But, if his curse is on this opera!..."

Kisa glanced up at Hatori, shaking, "I fear the outcome..."

"Should you dare too..."

"... Once again..."

_Light up the stage_  
_ with that age old_  
_ rapport!_  
_ Sing, prima donna,_  
_ once more!_

**_"This is war then! My demands are not met; prepare for your disaster!"_**

* * *

_Phantom of the Opera_ was smacked off the top of Ritsu's head, allowing the evening light from the window to filter through and hit the brunette boy in his eyes.

"Ricchan, wake up! You were supposed to go home an hour ago!"

Green eyes blinked open, staring up at the small man in front of him, "... Kisa-san? What're you still doing here?..."

Kisa chuckled, leaning down to look the boy in the eye, "I asked you first, Ricchan!"

Ritsu sat up with a yawn, grabbing the book and closing it, dropping it in his bag, "... I must of fallen asleep. I was trying to finish the next chapter and..." Ritsu blinked, rubbing at the corners of his eyes.

Kisa smiled, offering his hand to help Ritsu up, "I had to run to the printers. Good for you, Ricchan! I haven't even started that book yet!"

Ritsu took his hand, pulling himself up, strapping his bag across his shoulder without replying.

"Ricchan, I'll walk you home! Your apartment's on the way to Marimo." Kisa smiled, pulling his jacket on and waiting for Ritsu to catch up before they headed to the elevators together.

"Come on, Ricchan! You move really slow." Kisa teased, linking arms with Ritsu once he'd reached the hallway and pulling him along.

"I know, Kisa-san." Was all Ritsu said, allowing Kisa to yank him into the elevators, still able to hear Yokozawa's singing in his ears.

* * *

**Sorry, I had a _lot _of writer's block while I was writing this! I hope it doesn't feel like I droned on and on...**

**Because to me it kind of feels like I did. Sorry about this! I'm kind of looking forward to writing the next chapter though. :3**

**hiyokocchi: I actually haven't decided much about the ending yet, so even I can't say for sure! :3**

**SaySaeri: I had fun writing it. :3 You don't like the Phantom and Christine together? D:**

**starflower3300: Sorry this one didn't have that much of characters breaking the script! I kind of rushed to get it done since I won't have wifi for the next few days, and I had pretty bad writer's block for this chapter. I'm glad you liked the last one though! :3**

**nekocandy4life: I would probably panic in the situation xD I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Oh! And does anyone know who the tall 'girl' is? :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

The next day was much less hectic for the members of Emerald: Ritsu showed up on time, well slept; Kisa had come to the conclusion coffee was the _only _way he could get through the his day without snapping at his authors (or anyone else, for that matter); there were no surprise appearances from Chiaki Yoshino; and Ritsu had been able to avoid _The Phantom of the__Opera _for the past nineteen hours, the clock just claiming three from his nap in the office last night at eight. The only worrying moments were their conversations with authors, having to explain to them time and time again the approaching party.

Ritsu slammed the phone back down on its receiver, hand shaking in both anger and fear. Counting to ten, he took deep breaths to himself calm himself down, turning when he heard Kisa give an exasperated sigh.

"Sheesh!" he exclaimed, sitting his own phone down, "Senbo-sensei just doesn't understand, Ricchan! She has way too much on her plate. She hasn't even finished drawing, and she wants to do a BL side story! Can you believe that, Ricchan?"

Ritsu smiled, giving a shrug, attempting to appear as if he knew exactly what _BL _was. "At least she's enthusiastic about work, Kisa-san."

Kisa blinked chocolate eyes in thought, crossing his legs on his chair and leaning back, folding his arms over his chest, "I suppose." he said, chair squeaking at the familiar position its owner took every work day of his life. After a moment, Kisa rocked forward, opening an email from an author.

"Hey, Ricchan. I talked to Yukina last night, he wants to come to the party."

Ritsu hesitated, glancing over from his computer to the noirette beside him. "... Oh? Did you tell him about Chiaki...?"

Kisa's head shook, not looking up. "No, not yet. I think I'll just take this one step at a time, Ricchan."

"Ahh. Good idea, Kisa-san." Ritsu had to think this was more for the sake of overwhelming Kisa than Yukina.

"- Oh, by the way, Ricchan. I started _Phantom of the Opera_last night, while Yukina was cooking."

Ritsu blanched at the mention of _that _book, turning from his computer to see Kisa had done the same, brown eyes twinkling once they'd met green orbs, "Oh, you did, Kisa-san?"

Kisa nodded, "Yeah, Ricchan. **_I had a really weird dream last night, though!"_**

Ritsu deadpanned, knocking a cup of pencils as he turned his whole entire body to face the older man, "... You_ what, _Kisa-san?"

Kisa hesitated, "... Is something wrong, Ricchan?..."

Ritsu blinked, swiveling back round in his chair swallowing back his outburst, "I... nothing, Kisa-san. I've just... been having strange dreams, too."

Kisa hesitated, eyes going wide and mouth agape, "Really, Ricchan?! You should of told me! That's _amazing!"_

Ritsu blinked, hands going to his keyboard, "I-I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Kisa-san."

Ritsu saw Kisa shake his head out of the corner of his eye, black locks sent flying, "But we're both having dreams after reading that book! _Don't you think that's weird, Ricchan-"_

"Hey! Noob, Kisa! Shouldn't you two be working?!"

Ritsu flinched, eyes flicking to his laptop while Kisa's flashed excitedly to Takano's.

"Takano! _Listen to this! _Ricchan and I are both having dreams about that book- _Phantom of the Opera__!"_

Ritsu wheeled on the man beside him, "I never even said that's what they were about, Kisa-san!"

Kisa only laughed, "Well, yeah, but it was after reading that book, so that's normal, right, Ricchan?"

"Your having dreams about that book?"

At his editor-in-chief's voice, Ritsu turned, green eyes meeting hazel for a moment before Ritsu turned away with an embarrassing nod.

"... _That's _what you two are talking about when you could be _working?"_

Green and hazel eyes clashed once again, though this time the green was defensive, prepared to protect.

Kisa pouted, "But _Takano, _it's so _weird, _don't you think?"

Takano settled with ignoring Kisa, perhaps thinking that Kisa would get the hint.

Of course, however, he didn't. Or maybe he did, and just didn't care.

"Come on, Takano, you made us read the book, you have to care!"

Takano's eyes glanced up from the fax he was reading, "I didn't _make _you do anything, you could of just ignored me and be unprepared in the end," he said, eyes going back to the fax, "and I don't _have _to do anything."

Kisa's pout returned, "But, _Takanooooo-"_

_"Get back to work, Kisa."_

* * *

Street lights had already been flicked on for several hour's time when the Emerald department left for home, and the two men had barely made it on the last train, doors sliding close when they slipped into the deserted metal.

Ritsu glanced around the train, attempting to suppress the thought of how _creepy _the train looked with only several people on it, though had to figure he liked this better - not standing, not being pressed against the other occupants.

Taking a seat, he gave an aggregated sigh when Takano sat down beside him. _There was a whole train, y'know._

"Are you and Kisa really having the same dream?"

Ritsu hesitated, blinking away his glare and looking down to his bag, where the little book was placed."Well," he began, "I don't think we're having the dream, just the same general idea."

Takano gave a grunt in reply, and Ritsu sighed, glad this apparent conversation appeared to be at a end. Leaning his head against his seat, he attempted to scoot over, away from his editor-in-chief without being caught.

* * *

_Music rose from the stage in preparation _for the main event, the brunette girl parting ways from the men.

Kaoru turned, blinking eyes at her, "Madame, where are you going?"

She looked back, "Oh, don't worry about it, gentlemen. I'm going to sit in Box Five."

Kaoru caught Ryuichiro's hand, causing him to pause in his steps as well. "Are you sure that's wise, Vicomtesse?"

"Kaoru, there aren't any seats left."

Ryuichiro's grip tightened on his companion's hand, bothered by An's overly friendly use of Kaoru's name, beginning to pull him along without a second glance back at the girl.

Kisa peeked out from behind the curtain, listening to the serenading voices of the opening act, eyes looking over to Yukina and his band. His actions were precise, baton moving elegantly through the air, swaying beautifully; almost as beautiful as the man conducting. He allowed his eyes to rake over the audience, grimacing - a full house, and Yokozawa was singing, in stead of lovely Ricchan. Chocolate orbs continued moving through the crowd, up to the chandelier, the glimmering lights bringing a slight ease of relief over him, before, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement in the Phantom's box. Going rigid, he glanced over, eyes widening when he spotted the Victomesse de Chagny taking a seat, in - in his box! Kisa turned on his heel, about to rush off to find and report this to Hatori, though was caught by a security member of the opera house - one he recognized at Kanade Mino - and turned back around to assume his position aside the canopied bed Yokozawa sat upon. Glancing back, he gave a sigh and waved Mino away as the curtain rose.

His eyes met Yukina's for only a brief moment, before glancing over to his fellow opera members. Yokozawa leaned his elbow against the bed, blue eyes twinkling in the spotlight of the stage; Ritsu stood off to the side, the hood to his cloak draped over his locks of brown hair, almost covering the petite dress he wore - Serafimo disguised as a maid; two others stood besides the Confidate, the tall blonde girl who'd blocked Kisa's stumble a night or two ago, he couldn't remember.

As the canopy to the bed closed, the blonde girl's voice was heard.

_"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"_

_"His Lordship would die of shock!"_

_"His Lordship's a laughing stock!"_

_"Should he suspect her, God protect her!"_

_"Shame, shame, shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!"_

The drapes of the bed were pulled apart, revealing Ritsu and Yokozawa - Serafimo and the Countess - locked together atop the bed. Even to band seemed shocked at the play, the music falling to a ritardando along with the lights.

"Nothing like the old operas." Ryuichiro remarked from their box, squeezing Kaoru's hand, his smile faltering when he received no response from his lover.

"Or the scenery, our old singers, our old audience..."

Kaoru however kept his eyes trained down on the play, giving Ryuichiro the same cold shoulder he'd been giving him since his decision to give Yokozawa the starring role.

"Come on, Asahina, every seat is sold! This is hardly a _'disaster beyond all imagination'!"_

Even with his loving gestures and comforting words, Kaoru's chocolate eyes stared down at the bed onstage, only being pulled away from the booming voice up above.

**"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"**

Kisa stumbled, tripping backwards on the hem of his skirt and landing with a painful sounding thud on his bottom - Yukina rushed forward, dropping his baton, though was held back by the front row clarinetists and flutists from jumping onstage.

_"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera..."_

Mumbling erupted from among the crowd: Ritsu tumbled from the bed, eyes looking side to side.

"It's him... I knew it... It's him...!"

Yokozawa's eyes glared down at Ritsu - though behind that anger, Ritsu caught a glimpse of fear. _"Your part is silent, toad!"_

**"Did you say a toad, monsieur? Hm, maybe you are the toad here..."**

More mumbling from the crowd: Kaoru stood in his box, though was quickly pulled back down by Ryuichiro.

Yokozawa's eyes flitted to the band - Yukina was pushed back to his stand, a blonde flute player passing him his baton to pick up from the scene.

_"Serafimo, away with this pretense! __**You cannot speak**__, but kiss me in my-"_

Opening his mouth, a croak came out in stead of his assigned high note. A confused hand flew up to his lips, the band spouting on their instruments in shock, clarinets squeaking and trumpets blaring.

A laugh was heard from above, a mere chuckle at first, than rose to hysteria.

Yokozawa attempted to regain himself, hand clenching into a fist as he lowered it to his lap.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Ahahah-"_the opera's Wild Horse's laughter was broken by more and more croaks. From above, however, the laughter grew, the great chandelier shaking, its light blinking.

**"Look!"**the voice mocked, **"He is singing to brink down the whole chandelier!"**

Blue eyes looked up to the box occupied by the house's managers; tears collected in the corners, ones the noirette could not blink away. At that, Kaoru could take it no longer, ripping his hand away from Ryuichiro's and jumping up.

"It's not possible..." Yokozawa's eyes glanced down to the bed, hand flying up to his mouth as if to hold back another croak, "I... I can't go on..."

Kirishima ripped away from Mino's hold, running onstage, clutching onto Yokozawa's available hand, "Yoko, Yoko, I'm here, it's alright... Come here..."

Kaoru rushed onstage, Ryuichiro following closely behind, attempting to call him back. Kirishima's arm wrapped round the sobbing Yokozawa, leading him offstage - a hand was clamped over his mouth, in both an attempt to settle his croaks and sobs when they disappeared behind the curtain, Mino walking with them, pulling a chair out for the Wild Horse to sit when he seemingly couldn't take much more, collapsing against Kirishima.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kaoru began, eyes glancing up to An in Box Five, "The performance will pick back up soon, the role of the Countess to be played by Sir Onodera Ritsu!"

Ryuichiro stumbled forward, "Ladies and gentlemen, in the meantime, we shall be giving you Act Three of tonight's opera."

Eyes darted down to the conductor, who seemed almost too in awe to move. _"Yukina! The ballet, now!"_

Mino moved onstage to help with the clearing - with that done, music began playing once again, Yukina's baton notably shaking in his hands. From above, a shadow moved among the rafters - catching it, Kisa once again stumbled over his dress, falling to the floor; another dancer tripped over him, than another and another, a pained yelp sounding from the noirette's mouth.

Dropping his baton, Yukina climbed over his band, not even bothering to apologize when he knocked a trombone from someone's arms or when he shoved a too-slow percussionist out of his way; this time, clarinet nor flute could hold him back and he pulled himself onto the stage with no shame, running forward and pulling Kisa to his chest.

A sickening thud sounded from the rafters above, a clacking of necklaces following, the shadow of a body falling across the stage, tied to a noose.

And before Ritsu could stop himself, he stumbled offstage, "An-chan! An-chan!"

* * *

Green eyes bolted open, heartbeat pounding in his ears as he attempted to regain his breath. Sensing eyes on him, Onodera Ritsu glanced up, leaning away from his editor-in-chief.

_"Why are you so close to me-"_

"You were humming in your sleep."

Ritsu blinked his eyes in shock, thinking that over. _Humming. _He'd been **_humming_**in his sleep.

And, at that, Ritsu had only one thought on his mind.

_Screw this Phantom crap._

Ritsu however didn't voice his annoyance, looking away in embaressment. These dreams had to stop - he'd not only _hummed _in his sleep, no, but someone had died! First Yuu - he hadn't even known the poor boy, had only met him once with Chiaki at his side - and who was next? Kirishima? Ritsu thought to himself - _does Yokozawa die? _He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing - there was no way he'd ever be able to look at the sales department worker the same way if he killed him off in his dream.

At that, Ritsu silently made an agreement with himself that these _Phantom of the Opera_dreams had to come to an end.

* * *

**Erotica, there so cuuttteeeee-**

**Yokozawa and Ricchan! I ship that... in a weird sort of way.**

**And just**

**Maybe if I keep talking you guys won't realize I killed Yuu.**

**I didn't describe it because NO, that's just-**

**Let's just move on to reviews.**

**nekocandy4life: Woot, friends! :D And yes, it's Chiaki. :3**

**SaySaeri: I agree with you, I feel bad when one gets left all alone. And I don't mind, I don't think it was that dragged on. xD**

**Review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**... I hope this doesn't seem like a filler chapter! But we're almost to the masquerade! D:**

* * *

_Clasping hands, they led each other up, up, up _the staircase, leaving behind the crowding stage. Yukina clutched Kisa to his chest, leading him off the stage and down to his band, attempting to settle them; Yokozawa was seen looking out from behind the velvet curtain, hands clutched to his sides, eyes red-rimmed; Hatori had the tall girl held against his chest, her appearing to be holding on for dear life, her bonnet askew, while Hatori's arms were loose, as if he were trying to reason with himself if this was okay or not; and Ryuichiro held hands tightly with Kaoru, who appeared too shocked to fight back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats! It was an accident... simply an accident..."

At this, Kaoru wheeled on the noirette, eyes holding an anger that had never once been released on Ryuichiro, "Does this really seem like an accident to you, Ryuichiro-sama?!" he snapped, yanking his hand away from the manager's, shoulders going tense, "It's not an accident! You should of just had Onodera-sama be the lead to begin with! _You've made the Phantom mad, Ryuichiro-sama, and you cannot blame this to be an accident!"_

Ryuichiro went rigid, his body going cold on the spot, unsure how to react at the normally respectful man's anger, though was lucky enough to be unable to, Mino walking up and placing a hand on Kaoru's tense shoulder. He muttered something that Ryuichiro could not make out, before guiding the other manager of the house offstage as more gathered on, and Ryuichiro seemed to much in a daze to of gotten mad at Mino's unneeded shoulder-grasping.

Above them, on the opera house's roof, twilight settled over the city, the remaining shafts of sunlight giving the sky as well as Ritsu's hair a glow.

An glanced over to the boy, who was staring at an angel statue, "Ricchan - why have you brought us up here?"

He turned on her, green eyes wide, "Don't make me go back there!" he cried, grip tightening on her hand.

"Ricchan, we have to return!"

"But he'll kill me!"

"He won't..."

"He'll find me..."

"Ricchan, please don't say that..."

"His eyes burn, An-chan!"

"You shouldn't think about it..."

"He'll have to kill a thousand men..."

"Don't talk about this nightmare, forget it..."

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill..."

"Ricchan, the Phantom is nothing more than a fable..."

"- and kill again!"

"There is no Phantom, Ricchan!"

"Then, my God, who is this man, who hunts to kill! I can't escape from him, he said so... I never will!"

"... There isn't a Phantom..."

Ritsu's head shock, hands clenching into fists, "An-chan, I've been in his labyrinth! I've seen him!" he blinked, the glazed over look appearing once more in his emerald eyes, "But his voice... it has such a sweet sound..."

An bit her lip, "Ricchan, it had to of been a dream, nothing more..."

"But his eyes seem so sad, An-chan..."

At that, she grabbed his arm, her tone turning comforting, "Oh, Ricchan... Stop talking of such things! There's nothing to fear... I'll be there for you!" she chirped, smiling, beaming, a light radiating off her, "After all, I love you, Ricchan, it's what I'm supposed to do!"

She yanked onto the arm she still had hold of, pulling him closer, lips closing over his - the boy gave a start, pulling away from her.

"Ano - An-chan, I have to go, they'll wonder where I am."

"Ricchan, I love you!"

The boy gave a blink, than a reassuring smile to the girl before rushing back downstairs, her following at a slower pace so as not to trip and rip the hem of her satin dress. _"She'll guard me, and she'll guide me..."_

Back on the roof, a shadow stirred from behind the angel statue, the Phantom stepping out, shoes hitting the roof with a clicking sound.

**"I gave you my music, helped your career take flight, and this is how you repay me? Denied and betrayed me... She was bound to love you when she heard you sing."**

He turned round, eyes glancing down the staircase Ritsu and An had taken not a moment before.

**"Ritsu, Ritsu... You'll regret not doing as I ask of you."**

* * *

_Curtains closed, the members of the opera house and the night's play stepping out, _Ritsu's hand held by Kisa's as an encouraging gesture, though the opera star could feel the dancer's racing pulse and jittery movements. Kisa's eyes momentarily glanced up to Box Five, checking, and - yes, good, now it was empty. He took a relieved breath, and, before turning back to the audience, caught sight that Kaoru was not next to Ryuichiro in the managers' box. Looking back to the star beside him, he gave a bright smile, bowing in time with Ritsu, not checking to see if it was in sync with anyone else.

Up above, a laugh sounded, the lights flickering on and off from the chandelier. Kisa gave a gasp, though made sure he nor Ritsu let go of the other's hand, Kisa so Ritsu wouldn't break underneath the audience, Ritsu so he'd have his old life preserver back.

**_"Go!"_**

And, at that, the chandelier fell to the stage at Ritsu's feet.

* * *

Green eyes jolted open, and he wondered briefly where the hell he was and _why the fuck are there so many people here, God, _before realizing he was seated on the train, Takano standing in front of him, once again giving him the only open seat when he'd spotted how sleep-deprived the newbie was, staying up all night with the help of energy drinks to avoid the Phantom.

_The Phantom._

And, after coming to the second realization in the last five minutes, he gave a loud groan that attracted not only the eyes of his editor-in-chief but also several other occupants' of the train, fingers digging through his hair.

_He'd dreamed about the Phantom again._

* * *

**It's so short! D: But I had a lot of fun writing it, and the next chapter should be out soon, so don't worry! :D**

**SaySaeri: Well there so cuutttteeeee~ :3**

**loopyhutton: Thanks! :D**

**NinjaSheik: Kisa's always cute! xD Here's the update, but it's so shorrttt! D:**

**nekocandy4life: Even though I really like Yokozawa, I had fun writing that xD At first I wasn't going to kill him off, but then I had no idea what to do! D: Anyway, here's the next chapter, woot! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

A week and a half later, Ritsu had managed to keep the promise he'd held with himself - The Phantom no longer haunted his dreams, though he'd been staying up later and later with each and every passing night, only falling asleep with his eyes could no longer stay open. He'd show up at work every day, tense, with bags under his eyes, and had once even managed to snap at Kisa, something he'd never done, though had quickly apologized. He found himself constantly wondering if Kisa's dreams had been the same as his, or if their parts were played differently, more accordingly to Kisa's persona, if Kisa was Christine Daae and if Yukina was Eric - but then who was Raoul? Or was Yukina the Victome? - and had wondered one day, when Kisa came in less chipper than usual, if Joseph Buquet's murder had been carried out. He held himself back from questioning, however, afraid that anything could trigger the dreams he'd managed to hide from.

He avoided the black bound book at all costs, not bothering with Takano's warning that he'd be 'unprepared' - he figured if need be he could remember the ending, or perhaps he'd watch the movie the night before departing for Chiaki's party (for that was Kisa's plan, as well). He'd even gone so far as to leave it at home during his work shift, not wanting to tempt himself to fall back into the opera house's depths, terrified at the thought of the relapse.

Ritsu heaved a sigh as he zipped up his suitcase atop his bed; he'd done laundry even to avoid the book, when he'd still had clean clothes, unlike himself, and had managed to tire himself out from his housework and packing. Hauling the suitcase off the bed, he let it drop to the floor beside him, not bothering with pushing it away, though he'd most likely trip on it tomorrow morning. He fell onto his bed face first, before rolling over onto his side to chance a look at his alarm clock.

Two o'clock. He'd have to wake for work in three hours. _Three hours. _Could one really manage on so little of sleep?

He gave another sigh, figuring he'd soon find out.

* * *

_A cape flowed behind the opera house's manager as he _stepped down velvet stairs, with movements so elegant it was hard to place exactly what manager it was, ebony mask hiding his face. His blue eyes were trained down to the back of who he hoped was his fellow manager - ever since the hanging of their chief stagehand, and the lower manager's outburst, the higher manager went out of his way for his brunette lover, making sure to always ask his opinion at the meetings of the house, as if the brunette would have an issue with voicing his opinion.

His heeled shoes clicked with the last step, drawing the attention of the man at the bottom of the stairs; he turned way from the girl in a feathered dress he was talking too, chocolate eyes looking up and down at the man in front of him from behind a ivory mask.

The one in the cape briefly hesitated, "M'sieur Kaoru?" he questioned after a moment.

A smile quirked at the corners of the other's mouth, "Ryuichiro-sama?"

Ryuichiro was the first to raise his mask, eyes raking over his lover with no shame; following after his fellow manager, Kaoru's tanned hand rose his mask.

"The party didn't turn out bad, Ryuichiro-sama."

Ryuichiro beamed, hand reaching down and clasping onto Kaoru's, "This is a great way to start off a new year!"

Kaoru smiled back, hand squeezing Ryuichiro's, "It is quite a night. I'm impressed, Ryuichiro-sama."

Ryuichiro squeezed back, gloved hand raising his champagne glass, "To us, Kaoru!" he exclaimed.

Kaoru gave a sigh, though was still smiling when he, too, rose his glass, "To us," he concurred, "and to the house."

Glasses clinked as Yukina's band began playing; though they all appeared annoyed, especially the blonde flute player who'd handed her conductor his baton back and a clarinetist, the girl in the peacock dress Kaoru had spoken too, when the percussion began playing, cymbals crashing, snare loud, bells and triangles twinkling. The percussionist Yukina had knocked over the night of the stagehand's death was no where to seen - it was rumored around the house he'd quit after a blow out with his conductor over dancer Kisa Shouta, though no one except for Kisa, Yukina, and a certain opera star knew that this was, in fact, true.

_"Masquerade!_  
_ Paper faces on parade . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Hide your face,_  
_ so the world will_  
_ never find you!"_

Said opera star stepped forth, hand clasped tightly in the dancer's hand, the house's Wild Horse following after Kirishima to the managers; Hatori pulled away from the tall girl after a chaste kiss was placed to her head, and all rose their glasses to clink together with their managers'.

"What a night." remarked the house's ballet mister, returning his arm from the midst of others', though appeared to have no attention to actually drink its contents.

"What a crowd!" Kisa remarked in a much happier tone than Hatori's, cheeks already flushed, bringing the glass to his lips, turned a slightly pinker color from make up.

Ryuichiro laughed, wrapping his arm round Kaoru's waist, "Makes you glad, doesn't it!"

Kaoru smiled, "It makes us proud." he corrected.

Kisa grinned, returning his own multicolored mask to his face, its surface shining in the lights above. "With all our fears in the past!"

Kaoru's eyes blinked, and Ryuichiro's grip tightened. "It's been six months!"

Kirishima laughed, his own arm tight around Yokozawa, "Six months of relief!"

Yokozawa appeared to want no part in the masquerade addition to the party, the mask the opera's tenor had forced his to wear 'accidentally' forgotten some where, "Of delight!" he remarked, and Kirishima laughed from behind his mask.

Ryuichiro and Kaoru both smiled, remarking in unison, "Of peace!" though once finished turned and blinked at each other; Ryuichiro busted out laughing, while Kaoru smiled sheepishly at their mixing voices.

Hatori's eyes stared down at his drink, debating whether he should take a sip or not, "It seems we can breathe at last." he finally said.

Yokozawa's eyes flitted down to his drink at well, muttering in embarrassment, "No more notes, or croaks..."

Kirishima shook the Wild Horse at his hip, earning a quick glare that melted almost immediately, "No more ghost!"

Making his decision, Hatori rose his glass, "Here's to health!"

Kaoru smiled, eyes looking round at the people surrounding him, mimicking Hatori in raising his own glass, "A toast: To a prosperous year!"

Ryuichiro laughed, champagne glass following the others', "And to the new chandelier!"

Yokozawa and Kirishima's glasses rose, "May its splendor never fade!" They glanced at each other, Kirishima the first to laugh, similar to the way their managers did, while Yokozawa smiled at the tenor.

"Six months!" Ryuichiro remarked once again, emphasizing.

Hatori for once smiled, "What a joy!" he said, joining in the manager's enthusiasm.

Kisa joined in with them, squeezing Ritsu's hand as he too rose his glass, "It's such a change!"

"What a blessed relief!" Kaoru said.

Ryuichiro smiled, "And what a masquerade!"

Their glasses clinked, a few more words said before all separated; Kisa walked off, still grinning, hand still encasing Ritsu's as they moved to the side of the room, away from Yukina's band for their words to be heard as they spoke in hushed voices.

Kisa swayed round to look at Ritsu, a gold chain flying from the inside of his dress; a diamond glinted proudly, shining along with his mask and the noirette's glowing face. "Think of it, Ricchan!" he giggled, hand reaching up for the chain, "I'm a future bride, Ricchan, just imagine it!"

Ritsu smiled at his friend's glee, squeezing a hand in a silent congratulations; at that, Kisa's mouth pursed, pink lips going tight, and he reached for the opera star's neck.

"I don't understand why your engagement has to be secret though, Ricchan," Hands clasped round the silver chain the brunette wore, pulling it out, revealing a plain gold band attached.

Ritsu gave a sigh, taking the chain back from his intoxicated friend and tucking it back into his dress, "I've already told you, Kisa."

The older man gave a sigh, and Ritsu was unsure if he was mocking him or not, "I know, I know, Ricchan, but I still don't understand. You're free, Ricchan!"

Ritsu reached forward, hands delicate as he picked up the ring around Kisa's neck, gently dropping it down the jeweled neckline of Kisa's dress. "I just have to wait for the right time, Kisa. I promise, you'll understand soon."

Seeming settled enough with this answer, Kisa grabbed Ritsu's hand once more, pulling him out on the dance floor. Ritsu couldn't help but laugh along with Kisa, the two swaying in time with Yukina's band before a finger tapped on Kisa's shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Kisa hesitated, eyes glancing back to Ritsu, chocolate eyes shamed behind his mask. Ritsu smiled in encouragement, shaking his head, "Go ahead, Kisa-san. I won't mind." he said, and the noirette was pulled away, Ritsu still smiling. Turning, he was prepared to walk back off the dance floor, when he was caught be someone, who's hazel eyes glanced down at the opera star from behind an ivory mask.

_"May I have this dance?"_

Ritsu's breath caught in his throat, paralyzed the the similarity this man had to the Phantom; Ritsu readjusted the modest mask he more upon his face, plain and pale, before nodding, not wanting to appear rude.

Though, by the fifth Phantom look-alike he danced with, he was feeling queasy.

Green eyes glanced helplessly over the broad shoulder of the man he was dancing with, to Kisa and Yukina, who'd abandoned his conducting for a dance, though his band appeared more than happy to allow their leader to dance with his secret fiancee. Yukina wore a mask the color of the setting Sun, though still absolutely stunning, and able to point out in this crowd. As Ritsu broke away from his partner, he prepared to dart away, when a hand clasped round his wrist.

_"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to dance again!"_

He barked this out before he'd even turned to see An in front of him, smiling at him in understanding. "Ricchan, may I have this dance?"

As she spoke, she rose her hand to offer; he caught the glimpse of her own diamond upon her ring finger.

He smiled, accepting her hand. "Of course, An-chan."

They held onto each other, twirling back onto the dance floor, though Ritsu couldn't help but grimace from here and there; his feet were beginning to ache. The music crescendo-ed, raising to a climax, Ritsu glancing over An's shoulder to discover Yukina was back to conducting his band, Kisa at his side, and Ritsu smiled. Kisa loved the band almost as much as they adored him.

_"Masquerade!_  
_ Grinning yellows,_  
_ spinning reds . . ._  
_ Masquerade!_  
_ Take your fill -_  
_ let the spectacle_  
_ astound you!"_

As the band rose to its final crescendo, a clarinet squeaked; then a trumpet blared; a trombone dropped; then a drum was overturned, a cracking sound following suit as the band came to a confused halt, Yukina sitting his baton down and calling if they were okay.

Though at the figure dressed in crimson walking down the stairs, footsteps resounding with each step, all talk stopped and heads turned.

**"Why so silent, good messieurs?"**

Ritsu froze, hands going up to grip onto the chain round his neck, eyes going wide.

The laugh that followed was cold, hallow. **"You really thought I'd left you, hadn't you? It's okay, I know you've missed me. After all, I've written you an opera!"**

He pulled from his robe a bound manuscript - with a flick of his wrist, he threw it to his managers, and it landed at Kaoru's feet, Ryuichiro giving a defensive step forward though was pulled back by Kaoru.

**"This is the finished score - 'Don Juan Triumphant'!"**

He turned, ivory mask glinting in the lights, addressing all in _his _house, **"Good evening to you all! Ahh, but a few instructions before we begin rehearsal." **He drew from his hip a sword, gasps initiated in the crowd. His steps came down the stairs until he reached the house's very own Wild Horse, **"Dear Yokozawa must be taught to act, not to strut around the stage as he does." **Yokozawa gave an astounded gasp, and Kirishima stepped forwards at his defense, though backed back down as the tip of the Phantom's sword was placed below his chin.

**"And our Don Juan here must learn not to drink so much, it's not healthy for someone of his age." **The sword was swept to the side, and both Yokozawa and Kirishima gave a cry in protest, a breath of relief being held in their throats when all the man did was knock the glass from Kirishima's hands, it falling to the floor, breaking into pieces.

The Phantom chuckled, before continuing on down the stairs, **"And as for the managers of my house," **he snarled, looking over to the two, who held onto each other's hand still; Kaoru held the Phantom's glare, eyes narrowed, while Ryuichiro could only glare for so long, **"they must learn that their place is at a desk, and not in the arts!"**

The Phantom gave another chuckle, laughing at the managers' futile glares, turning his attention to the middle of the dance floor, where now only Ritsu stood; he had not noticed that An had left his side. **"And our star, Sir Onodera Ritsu..."**

He crossed the remaining stairs, though had to walk no further, Ritsu meeting him halfway. The Phantom reached forward, knocking the mask from Ritsu's face, **"There's not doubt he'll do his best.** **His voice is amazing, though he still has much to learn." **Another chuckle, **"I wonder if he'll let me return as his teacher, or if pride will get the best of him."**

He suddenly reached forward, hand closing round the chain he had not managed to hide well enough, **"Your chains are mine, you belong to me!"**

He tore the necklace from the boy's neck, snapping the chain, and a cry sounded from some where in the crowd.

_"Ricchan!"_

The Phantom wheeled round as Kisa ran up to the opera star's defense, gripping onto his arm. The Phantom gave a grunt, hand tightening on his sword, **"I'd advise you," **he began, and the dancer glanced up, eyes narrowed beside that mask, **"to get away."**

Kisa however didn't move, a glare that the Phantom did not laugh at.

**"I believe my instructions were clear!"**

Even though he snapped and the crowd shrank away, Kisa did not move.

The Phantom growled, **"Need I remind you there are worst things than a shattered chandelier!"**

His sword rose, and he swiped it to the side - though in stead of coming in contact with the dancer, it hit a metallic object; the Phantom shook from the shock of the impact, ringing up from the sword to his arm, and he staggered away.

In front of him stood Yukina Kou, those brown orbs holding such a violent shine that the Phantom took another step back, eyes going down to the sword held in the conductor's hands. Back by his band, the blonde flutist stood, in her arms clutching his baton as well as her flute, the whole entire band on the edge of their seats.

"I'd advise you," said the conductor, standing up straight, pulling the mask from his face and handing it back to a shell shocked Kisa, "to get away from them."

The Phantom hesitated, before glancing round at the crowd - after a moment, he returned his sword to its sheathe, Yukina looking slightly too smug for a second, before the Phantom disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Ritsu awoke when he rolled off his bed, his hip hitting his suitcase - _Why the hell is this even here?!... Oh. - _and he cried out in pain, throat cracking. He gave a groan as he stood, then hesitated, it was - why was it daylight? His eyes wandered to his alarm clock, and he blanched - _8:40. _It was _eight forty. _He was _two __and a half hours late._

He grabbed for his phone and winced; seven missed calls from Kisa, and a voice mail he could only assume to be a mixture of anger and worry from Takano. Beginning to pull out clothes, he decided to ignore the voice mail, calling back Kisa.

He answered on the first ring.

_"Ricchan!"_

He hesitated, freezing in his spot, remembering the way the petite dancer had come to his defense at the sight of the Phantom, though shook the thought from his head. _No, _he objected, _I didn't have a dream about the Phantom. I couldn't of, it's been a week. _

"Yes, Kisa-san?"

"Ricchan, _where are you?! _Takano's freaking out!"

And, for the second time, he paused, then scoffed, taking a moment to respond as he pulled his shirt off and then a sweater over his head.

"Okay," was all he replied with; he didn't _care _if his boss was freaking out.

"'Okay'? _'Okay'?! _Ricchan, we leave tomorrow, you have to get down here!"

Ritsu sighed, struggling to yank up his pants with only one hand; he held his phone to his ear with his shoulder, pulling them on, wiggling into them. "I know, Kisa-san. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Okay, so maybe a little bit longer than a _few._

"Alright! Please hurry, Ricchan!"

"I will, Kisa-san."

_No, I won't._

* * *

And, an hour later, Ritsu entered the Emerald department; only Kisa and Takano sat at the desks, and he could only figure Hatori was off to the printers, and that Mino was with him.

Kisa saw him first, and he bolted up, with an exclamation of, _"Ricchan!"_

Once again, the image of the dancer flashed through his mind's eye, though he shoved it away in favor of mentally cursing his headache.

Next was Takano, who stood up, pushing his chair back, and Ritsu was reminded of the Phantom, sword in hand, ripping the chain from his neck. _"Where have you been?!" _he snapped, and Ritsu sighed, not replying.

Takano crossed the room to stand in front of him, and Ritsu briefly wished Yukina would sense danger and come to his rescue. _"I asked you where you had been!"_

Ritsu however didn't even flinch, and Kisa hesitated, "Takano, come on, it's not that bad..."

"Quiet, Kisa, it is bad!"

_Oh, he just snapped at Kisa. Where's Yukina?_

"Now, I'll ask one more time. _Where have you been?"_

Ritsu mumbled under his breath, and both Takano and Kisa perked.

"What?" snapped Takano, and suddenly Ritsu's demeanor broke. He glared up at his editor-in-chief, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

_"I said," _he began, "that I did not come to work today to get yelled at! Now, if you'll excuse me, Takano-san, Kisa-san, I am going back home!"

The brunette turned on his heel before the two could recover from the newbie's outburst; Ritsu walked past Hatori and Mino, who had indeed both returned from the printer's, and, unlike in his dreams, Mino did not take on his role as security guard to turn him back around to return back to work.

Kisa was the first to recover, giving a sigh as he walked away from his desk, following after Ritsu.

"I'll go talk to him." he volunteered when no one else spoke up, walking past the starstruck members of Emerald, who stared after him this time in shock.

* * *

**And here's the masquerade! :DI hope this makes up for how short the last chapter was!  
**

**SaySaeri: Woot! :D**

**loopyhutton: Thanks! :D**

**nekocandy4life: No, your reviews are fine, I like them! :D **

**NinjaSheik: I know, sorry! D: Hope this makes up for it! :D**

**Review? :D**

**Oh! And I've figured out what I'm going to do from here on out, I think! :D Don't worry too much about An and Ritsu's engagement.. I've got that covered! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So yeah. I had to retype this, and I'm pretty pissed, because I loved how it came out at first, and it took me about six hours to do. I apologize for how bad this is, but I just wanted to get this out of the way completely so I'd never ever have to do this again and just ugghhhhhhh.**

* * *

It didn't take Kisa long to find Ritsu among the crowd - and, when he did, he wrapped an arm tight round the brunette's waist and turned him around, beginning to tug him away.

Ritsu gave a sigh, though didn't turn to look at the older man, staring ahead, "Shouldn't you be at work, Kisa-san,"

Kisa laughed in response, "I could ask you the same thing, Ricchan." he replied with, and, unable to think of a comeback to this, Ritsu just allowed the veteran editor to pull him on his way.

"Come on, Ricchan, we'll stop and get something to eat before we head back to work."

_I don't believe I ever said I was going back to work, Kisa-san. _

Kisa pulled him into a cafe he seemed all to familiar with, sitting themselves in a back corner booth. Ritsu sighed, sitting down, pulling his bag off his shoulder and dropping it beside him as Kisa slid in across from him.

"So, Ricchan, you've been acting weird for a week now. Is everything alright?" Kisa asked, and Ritsu scoffed, taking a menu from in-between salt and pepper shakers.

"Everything's fine." Ritsu replied with, opening the menu and looking down at it in favor of facing Kisa. When he went uncharacteristically quiet, Ritsu dared a glance up at him, starting at the dark aura suddenly radiating off the older man.

"Come-on-Ric-chan, ju-st-te-ll-m-e!" he added extra syllabols to his words, in a sing song voice that was _not _kind.

And they told him to watch out for _Mino._

Luckily, however, Ritsu was saved from Kisa by their waitress, who bounced happily over to the two of them, notepad in hand. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" she greeted, and the two men were unsure if she was flirting or just overly nice, "Are you ready to order, gentlemen?"

Ritsu glanced up at the girl when all Kisa did was stare at him, "Oh, um... A order of French toast." he sighed, his growling stomach getting the best of him, "Ano... Coffee, please. Black."

Kisa pushed away his menu he had not even bothered to look at, "Black coffee, too. And chocolate cake." he ordered without even pausing to think over his, and the girl jotted it down, opening her mouth to ask 'Will that be all?' when Kisa shooed her away.

She walked off, slightly offended, and Ritsu opened his mouth to speak before Kisa could. "What about your diet, Kisa-san?"

Kisa gave Ritsu such a look, and he could only imagine it saying '_God dammit Ricchan don't start with me.'_

"What's wrong with you, Ricchan? You haven't been acting yourself." Kisa said with a sigh after a moment.

Ritsu shook his head, "Really, Kisa-san, it's nothing. I just have had trouble sleeping lately, that's all." he said, and Kisa nodded.

"Bad dreams?"

Ritsu thought for a moment, "Yes." he said after a moment, "I guess you could say so."

They fell into a comfortable silence as the waitress brought their coffee, assuring them that their food would be out in a few moments. Kisa took a drink of his coffee, managing to burn his tongue with a cuss, waving away Ritsu's hand the same way he'd done to the waitress when she'd taken their orders, holding up a napkin to his mouth as their waitress brought their food. After thanking her and sending her on her way, they relapsed back into that comfortable silence, Kisa being to one to break it, holding up his fork.

"Ricchan," he said, and the brunette's attention was drawn up to him, "Do these dreams happen to be about Takano?"

Ritsu's face flushed, and he panicked for a brief moment, looking everywhere but Kisa; his steaming cup of coffee; the menus held up by the salt and pepper shakers; his plate; his lap, and that was all of an answer Kisa needed.

The noirette chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Ricchan," he said, "I promise not to say anything if you promise not to tell anybody that I've cheated on my diet."

Kisa beamed at his friend, who suddenly was overwhelmed with such a _thankful _feeling he couldn't place for the veteran editor.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kisa-san."

* * *

Sadly, for the members of the Emerald department, Kisa's previous remark of a road trip had been correct. None of them could afford plane tickets at the moment, and they had all decided car pooling to be the most efficient way of traveling at the moment, though none expected this to be so _awful, _having to wake up at three o'clock to trudge down to Marukawa with their suitcases in hand to meet Hatori, the only one whose car could fit five grown men. Gathering in the publishing building's parking lot, Kisa had given such a large yawn for such a tiny body before turning on his heel, beginning to trudge back to Yukina's car, when Takano grabbed him by his collar.

_"And where do you think you're going?" _he had hissed.

Kisa had let out a squeak, before pointing a slim finger to his ride, "I was going to ride with Yukina." he said, and at that Takano had thrown such a fit that the rest of the department was able to push through their groggy thoughts with the wish of a video camera, unable to fathom cellphones at such an early hour.

"No! What you're going to do is turn around and get in Hatori's fucking car, because, last time I checked, this bullshit _road trip _was your idea, and I'll be damned if the rest of us have to suffer and you don't!"

Kisa had given a bark of laughter, the Maiden department covering their ears at such a joyous noise as he turned back round and headed to Yukina's car, rousing the already-napping boy, who's snores were becoming louder and louder.

With their goodbyes said, Kisa was on his way to head back to Hatori's car when Yukina's arms snaked against the smaller man's waist, effectively trapping him, the brunette boy looking close to tears.

_"But Kisa-saannnnnnnn!" _he whined out.

_"Yes, Yukina-saannnnnnn?" _Kisa mocked, though Yukina found this more adorable than anything.

_"I'll miss you!"_

Kisa had sighed, "I'll miss you too."

_"I love you!" _Yukina nuzzled against Kisa's stomach from his still sitting position in the car.

"I love you too, Yukina-san." Kisa sighed again, though the boy seemed more than settled with this answer, releasing the noirette man and giving a spastic wave as Kisa returned to his colleagues, his suitcase left with Yukina.

An hour later into their trip, however, and they were beginning to wish they'd pawned Kisa off to Yukina. They'd all learned that Kisa had a _very _bad habit of backseat driving, from his position in-between Ritsu and Mino in the back, Takano in the passenger's seat and Hatori in the driver's. Ritsu was slightly shocked Hatori hadn't pulled over and ordered Kisa to get out and walk yet, though every time he came close too, hands gripping the steering wheel until they'd turn white, Kisa would quiet down for the next few minutes until Hatori had seemed to calm down.

A hour and a half into their trip, Kisa had fallen suddenly quiet for the past fifteen minutes. Glancing over from the window, Ritsu saw Kisa leaning on Mino's shoulder, the two of them passed out against each other, though hesitated when he heard a light melody coming from something besides the radio (which Hatori had turned off after listening to Kisa complain that there was nothing good on at four in the morning, with a look in his eyes that said _I will turn this car around right now, Kisa._) and - yup.

Kisa was humming in his sleep.

* * *

_Hatori continued rushing down the hallway, attempting to shake _the girl behind him, who's heeled shoes clacked against the floor with each step, a constant reminder that where was there, and that she had not given up.

"Monsieur Hatori, please, Monsieur Hatori...!" she continued begging, and he shook his head at her, though didn't bother to turn and address her.

"Madame, please stop asking me, I know no more than anyone else."

He attempted to turn a corner in an attempt to lose her, though her hand grabbed onto his arm, stopping him, "Please, Monsieur, that's not true, and you know it. You've seen something."

Hatori viciously yanked his arm back away from her, though when he spoke his voice shook, "I don't know what I've seen! Now, once again, please stop questioning me, Madame!"

An however did not relent, "Monsieur, please, for all our sakes..."

He opened his mouth to speak, then quickly closed it, brown eyes looking around at the surrounding walls, "... Very well, Madame. It was so many years ago... A traveling fair came to my village..."

An nodded encouragingly, "Please, go on, Monsieur."

He took a breath, nodding back, "I'll never forget, he was always placed in front of a typewriter, only moved to different instruments like a rag doll... He was a prodigy, Madame, a scholar, an architect, a musician-"

An cut him off, "And a composer."

"An inventor, too, Madame."

"Was he... deformed?"

Hatori gave a start, shaking his head, "What? No, if anything, his face lacked a teenager's blemishes. That is..."

"That is until what, Monsieur?"

"... He had a blow out with his parents, the fair's ringleaders, when he went... missing. He... escaped. They never did find him - he was presumed dead."

"But he's not dead, is he?"

Hatori shivered, shaking his head, "Everyone forgot him, but I never can..." He shook his head, "I - Madame, please excuse me, I have said too much." He turned back down the hall, hurrying off before she could follow him, "And there have been far too many accidents..."

An scoffed, _"Accidents?!" _she snapped, indignant, sarcastic, and Hatori's head nodded, refusing to look back once again.

"Far too many..."

The ballet mister disappeared into the shadows of the hallway before she could say any more, and she suddenly felt very exposed in the dark halls of the opera house.

"W-wait, Monsieur Hatori...!"

* * *

_Kaoru held his head in his hand as he flipped through _the manuscript on the desk before him, Ryuichiro pacing in the center of the room, back and forth, back and forth, creating a tread in the carpet.

"This score is completely ludicrous..." Kaoru muttered, letting it close shut.

Ryuichiro threw his hands up in the arm, "Simply ludicrous! This is the final straw, Kaoru, I've had enough!"

Kaoru gave a sigh, holding his head with both hands now, "But we can't ignore his demands..." he muttered, "We can't have another incident like the chandelier..."

Ryuichiro sighed, stepping over to the desk, one hand placed on his lover's back, rubbing comforting circles while the other reached forward to and pile of envelopes, "Look at what we have here, Kaoru..."

The brunette sighed, claiming the one addressed to him and unfolding it.

_"Dearest Asahina! As for the orchestra!_

_We are in need of another first bassoon, and I want you to get rid of that third trombone, the one always dropping his instrument!_

_Yukina is much to kind with his band, they need to be critiqued to a harsher extent._

_Please fix the band's tuning as quickly as possible, or else I will **take care of that.**"_

Ryuichiro's hand stayed on his lover's back as he opened and read his letter.

_"Dear Isaka,_

_Now to fix the choir! I wished they knew what a tone was._

_Please get rid of those who are not familiar with it; as I said for the band, if you'd prefer I could always **deal with them.**_

_Ahh, but, luckily for you, I've assigned minor roles to those who  
_

**_cannot__ act._**_"_

As if on cue, Yokozawa shoved open the managers' door, letter flying in his hand, Kirishima close behind him, attempting to calm the soprano down.

"This is an outrage!" the man hissed, and Kaoru stood with a sigh.

"What is it now, Monsieur?"

_"This whole affair is an outrage; this opera; this house; an outrage!" _To emphasize, Yokozawa slammed his hand fan shut.

Ryuichiro sighed, "Monsieur, please..."

Kaoru's hands went up, as if this action would calm the Wild Horse, "Now, now, what seems to be wrong?"

Yokozawa held up his script to their faces, "Have you seen the size of my role?!"

Kirishima gave a sigh, attempting to pry the poor hand fan from Yokozawa's tight grip, "It _is _an insult."

Ryuichiro blanched, "Not you too!"

Yokozawa threw his script down to Ryuichiro's desk, "The things I dare do for my art, if you could call that piece of trash _art!"_

Drawn by the commotion, the star of the opera stepped into his managers' office as well, An close at his hip, holding onto his dress. At the sight of the brunette, Yokozawa noticeably seemed taller, bristling.

"If it isn't our little day dreamer!" he hissed.

Ryuichiro glanced over Yokozawa's shoulder, "Onodera-kun! Quite the man of the hour, are we not?"

Kaoru sighed, explaining the higher manager, "You are assigned the leading role of _Don Juan."_

Yokozawa scoffed, flicking back open the hand fan Kirishima had not managed to remove from him, covering his mouth, "Onodera Ritsu! He doesn't have the voice!"

Kaoru turned to the Prima Donna, who looked away almost immediately, head held high behind that fan, "Monsieur, please!"

An hesitated, "Does that mean you're agreeing with all this?"

Kaoru gave a sigh, "It seems we no longer have a say, Madame."

Yokozawa's fan snapped shut again, and he directed it to the opera star who'd walked in along side the Victemesse, "He has to be the one behind this!"

Ritsu hesitated, before he brushed An off of him, stalking across the room to stand in front of Yokozawa, "How dare you accuse me!" he hissed.

Yokozawa gave a laugh, not backing down, "You may have the rest of them tricked, but I am not as foolish as the rest of them!"

Ritsu's shoulders set back, "You're evil!"

Yokozawa scoffed, the fan snapping back open, as if he could not bear to breathe the same air as the opera star, "Do you think I'm blind?!"

"None of this is my fault!" Ritsu yelled, "I don't want to have any part in his plot!"

All the eyes in the room went to him, and Kaoru paled, "B-but, he says...!"

Ryuichiro squeezed the man's hand, "It is your choice, but... Why?"

Kaoru ignored his lover at his side, "You have a duty!" he snapped, loud and clear, eyes turning to look at him as well.

Ritsu shook his head, "I cannot sing it, I refuse to sing, duty or not!"

There was a rapping on the door, announcing the arrival of the ballet mister as he walked in, head held high, Kisa trailing after him, "Gentlemen," said Hatori, reaching into his coat and retrieving a letter, "Another note."

Ryuichiro nodded, "Read it." he instructed, and the brunette nodded, clearing his throat before he spoke, reading from the letter.

_"Good evening to you all! Ah, but a few instructions before we begin tonight's rehearsal._

_Dear Yokozawa must be taught how to act! not to strut around the stage as he does._

_And our Don Juan must learn not to drink so much, it's not healthy for someone of Kirishima's age._

_And as for the managers of my house:_

_They must learn that their place is at a desk! and not in the arts..._

_And as for our star, Sir Onodera Ritsu..._

_There's no doubt he'll do his best. His voice is amazing, though he still has much to learn..._

_I wonder if he'll let return as his teacher, or if pride will get the best of him._

_Your obedient friend..._

_... and Angel..."_

"We've all been so blind - the answer is staring us right in the face, gentlemen!"

Everyone hesitated, turning to look at the beaming An, "We'll have the change to capture our clever _angel!"_

Kaoru blinked, looking at Ryuichiro, who nodded to the girl, "We're listening."

"We'll play his opera - if Ricchan performs, he'll show up for sure, right?"

Kaoru hesitated, squeezing Ryuichiro's hand, "We'd just have to bar the doors...

Ryuichiro hesitated, nodding with his lover, "Our security will be there, of course armed..."

An smiled, "With that, his time will end!"

Hatori hesitated, Kisa gripping onto his arm at the outburst beginning to form. "Madness!" he declared, and Ryuichiro shook his head.

"Not if it works."

The ballet mister growled, eyes narrowed, "This is madness! You can't truly expect it to just end this easily!"

"Perhaps you should stick to ballet!" Ryuichiro suddenly snapped, and Hatori reared up, about to respond when An opened her mouth.

"You should help us, Monsieur, in stead of warning us!"

Hatori hesitated, head shaking, "Madame, I can't... I wish I could..."

"Don't make excuses!"

"Or perhaps you're on his side!"

Hatori glared at the Victomesse's accusation, "Madame, believe me, if I intended ill will on any of you, I would of carried it out years ago," before turning to his managers, "Gentlemen, please! We've seen him kill with our own eyes!"

Ritsu finally spoke up, "All of you, stop! You cannot make me perform if I refuse, and I will not go back to that stage... He'll take me, I know it... What I used to dream is now what I dread!"

The voices calmed down, and only Yokozawa was the one to speak, from behind his fan.

"Hmph. He's mad, I told you all this to begin with."

An hesitated, stepping forward, though the opera star took one step back away from her, "Ricchan, please, we'll be free..."

Ritsu grimaced, turning to look away; he walked away, brushing past the ballet mister and the dancer Kisa, "What are my options now?" he said simply, and walked off, not bothering to turn back round at An and Kisa's cries.

* * *

Ritsu awoke to elbows jabbing into his rib cage; he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing down and seeing Kisa had moved from Mino to the newbie editor. Kisa's eyes blinked open when he felt Ritsu readjusting himself, on the verge of falling back to sleep, before he turned and snuggled himself deeper into the brunette's chest.

"Hey, Ricchan," murmured Kisa.

"Mmhm?" Ritsu mumbled back.

"You were humming in your sleep." Kisa gave a sleepy smile, able to feel the vibrations the Ritsu's response against his cheek.

Ritsu hesitated, before he simply nodded in response - he felt no need to alert the noirette that he had similar sleeping patterns, and, he supposed if he was unable to run from these persistent dreams, he might as well embrace them.

"Yes," Ritsu said after a moment, "Yes, Kisa-san, I guess I was."

* * *

**Okay. It's 4:30. Sorry for any mistakes, and I promise the next chapter will be better! :D**

**SaySaeri: Right?! Poor Ricchan! D:**

**nekocandy4life: Don't worry, I'm gonna explain that soon! :D**

**loopyhutton: I'm glad! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm back, and I'm much happier than yesterday! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, nor Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

The fourth hour into their trip, Hatori pulled over and Takano took over driving, Hatori almost immediately falling asleep in the passengers seat. Mino and Kisa were still asleep in the back, Kisa still leaning against Ritsu, the newbie editor feigning sleep to avoid a conversation.

"You can just push him off, you know."

Ritsu sighed, knowing Takano had been aware he was awake for an hour now, and it took him a moment to realize the editor-in-chief was talking about Kisa, "No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"I thought you had a thing against people touching you, or something."

Ritsu's eyes blinked at Takano's reflection in the rear view mirror, "No," Ritsu said, "I just have something against _certain _people touching me."

Though his comment did not offend the noirette as he'd hoped, who'd only smirked in response.

On the beginning of the fifth hour, Kisa awoke, effectively rousing Mino as well, and he'd barely been awake ten minutes before he started criticizing Takano's driving, though it was much less frequent than it had been with Hatori's, the tinier noirette breaking off to yawn here and there or to complain of something else (for Kisa fully believed that if he complained enough, he would eventually get what he wanted, which was entirely true).

And, at the sixth hour, Hatori was woken up as they pulled into the towering hotel which was to house the party, though Kisa appeared to be the most amazed out of them, pressing his face to Ritsu's window as Takano drove around for a parking spot.

"Hey, Takano!"

Takano sighed, fully prepared to be chastised for his driving, "Yes, Kisa?"

"Isn't that Senbo-sensei?"

"... What?"

"Yeah, it is! What is she doing here?!" Kisa groaned, "She's supposed to be working on her storyboard!"

Takano didn't reply, parking, and he had barely came to a stop when Kisa had opened Ritsu's door and climbed out over the brunette's lap, heading to the two girls standing beside a pillar by the hotel's front doors.

"Remi-chan!" he snapped, and the brunette girl's shoulders slouched at her first name, saying a quick goodbye to whoever she was chatting with on the phone, flicking away the butt of her cigarette.

She managed a smile as she turned to face her editor, "Kisa-kun!"

"Don't _Kisa-kun _me! Why are you here?! You should be working!"

Her chocolate eyes winced behind her glasses, "Oh, come on, Kisa-kun, I needed a break! Don't worry about it, I've got this!"

His left eye twitched at her, "Isn't that what you said last month, when you took off a week for your cat's birthday."

Her hand went up to his face, "It was my _dog's _birthday, and I do believe I finished everything on time, thank you very much!"

He swatted away her hand, "Yes, you did, after working nonstop!" he turned to the blonde girl beside Senbo-sensei, "Come on, Ana-chan, couldn't you of knocked some sense into her!"

Senbo laughed before Ana could reply, "Ana-chan's just my _assistant,_ Kisa-san, not my mother, and she agreed that I needed a break, as well!"

He looked, wide-eyed at the blonde, who only shrugged in response as the rest of the editors approached them.

Senbo-sensei looked over Kisa's shoulder at them, "Takano-kun!" she waved, and he nodded back at her.

"Senbo-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for not calling and saying something, Takano-kun, but Chiaki-kun's invitation was a little last minute!"

Ritsu briefly wondered if this girl was as informal with everyone, and just exactly how much she was kept in the loop, considering she knew of the mangaka's true identity.

Kisa rolled his eyes at her, "You should be apologizing to _me, _you little brat!"

Her hand went up to his face once again, "You shouldn't be calling anyone a little brat, little brat! Besides, Chiaki-kun would of been crazy if he hadn't invited me - after all, I helped him come up with this _Phantom _idea! Chiaki-kun's just lucky that I happened to have an appointment with the salon yesterday!"

Looking closer at the mangaka, Ritsu saw what she meant - streaks of blonde were here and there in her thick brown hair, and he could see the ends of her nails glittering on the hand she held in Kisa's face.

... Actually, looking even closer, this girl looked _really _familiar.

Feeling the brunette's eyes on her, she turned back to the editors, and she smiled when she saw Ritsu, hand leaving Kisa's face and going to her hip.

"Ah, is this little Onodera Ricchan?"

Ritsu couldn't help but to grimace - she seemed too much alike Kisa, and he wasn't sure if he could handle two of them.

Kisa hesitated, glancing to the boy, and he nodded, "Yeah - Ricchan, this is Remi Senbo-"

Senbo cut off her editor, offering her hand to Ritsu, "Author of _Gomenasai Ai _and_ Konnichiwa Kirai_!" she gave a wink, shaking hands with the brunette, and he hesitated, "I'm also going to be a co-author with Chiaki-kun on _Opera-za no Kaijin_, but that's supposed to be a secret, alright?"

He gave a pause, and slowly nodded, still trying to wrap his head around her familiarity - _how did he know her...?_

Kisa sighed, pulling Ritsu from his thoughts, "I knew Remi-chan back in high school, so don't be offended, Ricchan - she was _just _this annoying back then."

The girl gave an over dramatic gasp, "Oh, Kisa-kun!" she cried sarcastically, "You're so cruel!"

The two glared at each other, before Senbo got bored, turning back to Ritsu, "Oh, Ricchan - this is my assistant, Ana-chan!"

She pushed forward the blonde, who rolled her turquoise eyes at her mangaka, before outstretching a hand, similar to the way Senbo had done though in a much calmer way, when it clicked in Ritsu's mind.

This girl, this blonde girl _right here, _was the flutist from Yukina's band.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he accepted her hand out of instinct, looking back over to the mangaka who had gone back to bickering with Kisa.

And she - Remi Senbo - was the girl in the peacock dress Kaoru had been speaking to at the masquerade, the clarinetist who'd seemed especially annoyed by the percussion.

The blonde girl hesitated, a blush rising to her freckled cheeks, and she spoke for the first time today, her voice timid, "Ano... Onodera-san, are you alright? You look really pale..."

Kisa spoke up from behind her, "See what you did, Remi-chan, you scared him!"

The girl gave a gasp, _"Me?" _she snapped, "I hardly believe I did that! Maybe that bedhead of yours is scaring him!"

It was Kisa's turn to gasp, though before they could begin again, Ritsu shook his head, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Ano - no, it's fine, I'm fine. I just... am hungry, that's all."

Kisa hesitated at that, and he shrugged, "Hmm... I'm hungry too, now that you say something, Ricchan."

Senbo laughed, "Why am I not surprised!" she said in a teasing tone, "You're making it too easy to win our bet, Kisa-kun!"

Kisa went pink, the tips of his ears burning red, "Really!" he snapped, poking at her stomach, "This will be the first thing I've ate today! And what about you, huh? How many fast food restaurants did you stop at before you got here?"

It was Senbo's turn to turn pink, tanned skin flushing, and she opened her mouth to defend herself when Ana replied,

"Three."

Kisa laughed loudly, and Senbo wheeled on her assistant, "Ana!" she cried, "I told you not to tell him!" while the blonde girl simply shrugged.

And, as Kisa laughed, Ritsu's color returning, he insisted to himself that he must of seen the two girls some time before just now.

* * *

The day was surprisingly uneventful, Yukina showing up two hours late, sheepishly admitting he'd gotten lost even though he was supposed to just follow Hatori's car. The party was scheduled until the following night, so the Emerald department was left to listen to Senbo and Kisa bicker, which was able to be heard throughout the whole hotel (there had already been several complaints, though each one that happened Kisa and Senbo gave the hotel workers such a glare that they refused to be the bearer of bad news again, sending a different worker for each complaint.). By the time they had all retired for the night Ritsu had already been in his room for the past hour, claiming he felt sick though in reality just couldn't bear Senbo, Ana, and Yukina all being in the same room at one time.

He fell onto the bed face first, hair still damp from his shower and towel still wrapped round his head. He briefly wondered for about the fiftieth time that day where exactly he'd seen Senbo and Ana, considering he could not remember ever speaking with them, before he blacked out.

* * *

_The director's long fingers moved along the keys of the piano, _the tiny noirette dancer standing at his side, looking over at his shoulder at the music notes.

_"Hide our sword now, wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconnade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid!"_

Kisa glanced up from his fiance's shoulder as the chorus sang; new members had replaced those who were fired, and Kisa had yet to find himself fond of any of them.

_"Silken couch and hay-filled barn, both have been his battlefield." _Kisa sighed as the opera's star sang, his voice somber, and he sat down besides Yukina on the piano's bench.

_"Those who tangle with Don Juan-"_

Yukina hesitated, glancing up from his piano, its notes slowing to a stop, "Ano - Kirishima-sama, that note is higher..." Yukina's eyes blinked, and he glanced back to his piano, finding and playing the high note, and the tenor nodded, humming the note, "Choir, stop talking, please, for a moment!"

As the chorus continued chatting however, Kisa stood up from the piano, "That is _enough!" _he snapped, his foot slamming down on the floor all-to-similar way to the ballet mister's, "The next one of you to speak out of turn and I can _guarantee _you will no longer be working for this house, or any, for that matter!"

The chatter dissapated, glares being cast at the tiny dancer, which he threw right back. Yukina gave a smile before turning back to his piano, playing the note once more, "Kirishima-sama?"

_"Those who tangle... tangle... tangle with Don Juan..."_

Yokozawa tutted, his hand fan moving back and forth in front of him, "His voice is too deep for such a high note. His way sounds better, anyway - such a random high note written in."

Hatori's eyes glanced up at the soprano from the chair he'd pulled out, "Monsieur, I can't help but wonder - would you say such things in the presence of the composer?"

Yokozawa scoffed, black bangs being flicked off his forehead by his fan, "There is no reason for me to even fathom such a thing - the composer is not here."

Hatori nodded, folding his hands in his lap, "Monsieur, are you certain of this?"

Yokozawa hesitated, his fan snapping shut as he turned to look at the ballet mister, "... I-"

Yukina played the high note once more, his foot beginning to tap in the time of the music, "Kirishima-sama, if you'd please. One, two, three, four, two, two, three-"

_"Those who tangle... tan... tangle..."_

Both Kirishima and Yukina's faces fell, and, at that, the chatter once again rose in the room. Kisa stood once more from his seat beside Yukina, though the director's patience seemed to be drawing thin, for he too stood, slamming his hands down on this piano.

_"I believe we have already told you enough is enough, choir!" _the répétiteur was suddenly wishing for his band back - they were much more well-behaved.

Kisa walked straight up to a certain redhead girl in the front row of the choir, "And you - Mai Kyoyama! I see you still sing too high!" Fangs bared at the curly haired girl, who towered over Kisa once she'd rose to her full height, freckles lost in a blush.

The girl - Mai - gave a scoff as she looked down at him, eyes such a piercing blue color that the surrounding sopranos all backed away from her. "And you - still sleeping around, I see!"

Kisa reeled back as if he'd been hit, and when Yukina stepped forward to come to the dancer's defense, Hatori stood from his chair and caught the conductor by his elbow.

"Just let him deal with this, Monsieur."

And deal with it he did.

Kisa tackled the girl to the floor, the choir separating with shrieks for security, though when Mino arrived he just stood off to the side with a aggregated Hatori and a speechless Yukina. After a moment full of curses, Kisa being the only one to get in any good hits, Hatori dropped Yukina's arm and calmy walked over to the fighting dancer and soprano, sliding his arms underneath Kisa's and hauling the red-faced noirette to his feet.

_"Let go of me, Hatori!" _the boy kicked and screamed against the ballet mister's grasp, though the brunette did not let up - not even when the boy leaned his head down and bit his hand.

"Kisa, that is enough, I believe." Hatori sighed, and Kisa shook his head, black locks hitting Hatori's chest rhythmically.

_"I don't believe it's enough, Hatori! I want that little skank out of my opera house and I want her out **now!"**_

Hatori gave another sigh, nodding his head, "I know, Kisa." he said simply, and he looked over his shoulder to the security guard, "Mino, if you would, escort Madame Kyoyama to our managers - though, if you don't mind, speak with Kaoru about this. He will understand."

The smiling boy nodded, walking to the choir and pulling the girl up quite roughly - she gave a loud gasp, glaring at the man, and opened her mouth to complain though quickly shut it at the sight of him. Her hair that had once curled was tangled, her cheek red and her eye beginning to swell, and, as she passed Kisa, the dancer gave a snicker as he yanked away from Hatori, now calm.

Though that changed when the choir returned to talking, this time louder and much more excited. Kisa's shoulders went tense, and he opened his mouth just as the piano began playing.

Almost immediately, all talk stopped, and they all glanced over to piano, though the conductor did not sit at its bench, still at the spot Hatori had left him at. In fact, no one sat at the piano's little bench, the keys moving on their own.

And, at that, Ritsu darted away from the choir and out of the opera house before anyone could stop him.

* * *

_The opera star had waited out the searching _men before slowly tiptoeing back into the opera house, returning to his room and pulling a cloak round him and a red scarf - the exact same one knitted by An - around his neck, a bouquet of roses tucked under the cloak as he ordered the carriage to speed off. Once dropped off at the cemitary, he'd told the carriage driver to return in no longer than an hour, before waving him off as he walked through snowy grave sights, headed to a looming mausoleum, _ONODERA _engraved on it, large and proud.

The brunette boy collapsed down on the bottom step, leading up to the mausoleum, unable to take much more for the day. He sighed, glancing up to the towering stone building, and took the roses from his cloak, letting them rest in his lap.

**_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for guidance..."_**

The boy hesitated at the voice, a bewildered look being cast around all of the graveyard, "W-who's there?!..." he called. _Father, angel... Friend, or the Phantom...?_

**_"Tell me you haven't forgotten your angel..."_**

Transfixed by the voice, Ritsu stood on the icy steps, almost losing his footing. He clenched fists, and commanded himself, _No, you must stop, you can't sing..._

_"Angel... Please, speak! So much longing in this one whisper..."_

The pounding of hooves could be heard from somewhere far off, though they paid the distant sound no mind, Ritsu slowly walking up slippery stairs, eyes staring at the mausoleum.

**_"You've been wandering in the snow for much too long..."_**

_"My mind fights against you..." _

**_"You do resist, that's true, though your soul stays obedient..."_**

_"I know it's true now, though - you are my Angel of music... I've denied you for far too long, yet you have been my protector..."  
_

**_"Yes, that's right, I am your angel of music... Come to me..."_**

Finally, hooves became louder, and two horses rode into the cemetery, the white mare ahead of the black stallion neighing wildly, almost blending into the snow.

_"Ricchan!"_

Those glossed over green eyes blinked, slowly turning away from the mausoleum, "Kisa... san?..."

And there was the tiny boy, riding on the white mare behind the tall conductor, who had jumped off the horse before it came to a stop, pulling a sword from its sheath as Kisa attempted to calm the horse, An riding up behind them.

"Onodera-san," said Yukina, rushing up the stairs to the opera star, who stared at the man in shock, "Whatever he's told you... Onodera-san, this is not your father. Now, please, go stand back with Kisa-san and An-sama."

The man placed a comforting hand to the tiny brunette's shoulder, before turning towards the mausoleum, the Phantom walking out from behind it, drawing his own sword.

**"You, my dear conductor..." **began the Phantom, stepping closer and closer, **"... are becoming a hassle."**

Yukina hesitated, before turning towards the tall noirette, sword still held tightly in his hands, and gave a smile, "Ahh... I could say the same thing about you, Monsieur."

The Phantom rushed towards the conductor, though the man lifted his sword and knocked aside his attempts, speaking to Ritsu without turning, "Please, Ritsu... Go with Kisa-san."

A metallic sound resounded through the air as their swords clashed once again, though the Phantom seemed to be prepared for this, using all the strength he could to push on the conductor's sword, knocking him backwards, down the stairs he'd come from.

Kisa gave a gasp, hands clutching onto the reigns of his horse, An paling behind him, _"Y-Yukina!"_

The man however got up as soon as he'd hit the bottom step, Ritsu's hands clasping on the roses, little needles digging into his hands. The Phantom walked past, down the stairs where Yukina had not moved from, shoulders heaving, puffs of white breath clouding in front of them.

**"Keep at it, conductor, why don't you? I shall guarantee it war on not only you but also your little dancer over there."**

Hazel eyes glanced up at Kisa atop the horse behind his mask, and at that Yukina gave a growl, shoving the Phantom to the snow when he was distracted. The tip of Yukina's sword went to the man's neck, and they were waiting with bated breath, Ritsu running down the stairs.

"Y-Yukina-san, stop!" The opera star grabbed onto the conductor's arm in a pleading fashion, green eyes staring helplessly up at brown orbs, "Please, Yukina-san... It can't end like this..."

The man hesitated, eyes going from Ritsu to the Phantom, and, after a moment, he let out a defeated sigh, "... Fine, Onodera-san. Go get on the horse." he commanded, and he made sure the boy was seated on the black stallion behind An before he removed his sword, sheathing it and returning to his own horse, leaving the Phantom there amidst the snow.

* * *

He awoke from his dream at a pounding on his door; lifting his head, the towel still present tumbling off his head, and he glanced to the hotel's clock in the darkness.

Three o'clock in the morning. What.

He gave a groan when the knocking persisted, getting up from the bed and flicking the bedside lamp on. Shivering from the loss of the blanket, he padded over to the door, little shocks traveling from the carpet to his socks.

_"Ricchan! Ricchan, Ricchan, wake up, I need to talk to you! Riiccchhhhaaannnnnnnnn!"_

Ritsu gave a sigh at who he now knew to be Kisa, yawning as he opened the door, the veteran editor still pounding at thin air. When his fists didn't come in contact with anything, he blinked open teary chocolate eyes, falling into the brunette's chest.

Ritsu stumbled back with a, _'Oof!' _attempting to hold up both of their weights. "K-Kisa-san, what's wrong?..."

Kisa glanced up at him, shaking his head in response.

"Ricchan, _Ricchan! _Mino - he's _d__ead!"_

* * *

**Awful cliffhanger is awful.  
**

**I started writing this at _seven _yesterday, and I'm just now finishing this. Oops.**

**NinjaSheik: I am going partly off the play's script, and partly off the movie's, as well as putting in extra scenes, so :3**

**nekocandy4life: Being a Phantom just makes Takano that much better~**

**SaySaeri: They will! :D**

**loopyhutton: Thanks! :D**

**Also! This fic is very slowly reaching its end, but don't worry - I plan on writing another Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fic! I'm most likely going to start writing it either tonight or sometime soon, though it most likely won't get posted until this is finished! It's going to be a midieval AU, and I'm super excited to start it - I've posted the summary in my bio, if you're interested! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Ricchan, _Ricchan! _Mino - he's _dead!"_

The brunette boy blinked, suddenly wide awake, and he glanced down at the teary-eyed Kisa, "I... _What, _Kisa-san?"

Kisa's head nodded, though he didn't respond aside from that, sniffling, and Ritsu panicked for a moment.

"Wh-what, Kisa-san, I don't..." he grabbed for the noirette's hand, beginning to pull him out in the hallway to find Hatori, though Kisa yanked back.

"N-no, Ricchan, you don't understand..."

"Kisa-san..."

Kisa gave another tug on Ritsu's hand, closing the door before the brunette boy could run off, and he hesitated, "Ricchan, _Ricchan...! _Mino was... hung... during the ballet..."

Ritsu hesitated for a moment, this scene seeming all-to-familiar, and after a moment he nodded in response.

"Oh... Kisa-san... You mean Joseph Buquet..."

"I don't _know _who that is, Ricchan!" barked the editor suddenly, and Ritsu cringed, nodding his head.

"It's... the stagehand who died, Kisa-san. Not Mino."

Kisa tensed, shaking his head, "But it looked _exactly _like Mino, Ricchan!"

Ritsu sighed, nodding his head, "I... I know, Kisa-san. It's not, though. Mino-san's fine, I promise, Kisa-san."

Kisa stared at the newbie editor for a moment, before slowly nodded. "Ricchan... Did... it happen in your dream too?"

Ritsu gave a start, before nodding with a sigh, "Ano... Yes, Kisa-san. But... Buquet wasn't Mino."

Kisa nodded once again, and made it clear he wasn't leaving this room anytime soon by sitting down on the foot of Ritsu's bed. "Oh... Ano... Who was he in yours...?"

Ritsu hesitated, sitting down besides the noirette, "Yuu... Yanase, isn't that his name? Yoshino-san's friend?"

Kisa nodded, "I think so."

"I don't know why I imagined him. It's not like I actually know him or anything."

Kisa nodded along with him, and was turning to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

"Onodera-san, is Kisa-san in there?..."

Kisa hesitated, glancing up at the door, and answered for Ritsu, "Ano... Yeah, Yukina-san, I'm in here. How did you know?..."

There was a pause on the other side of the door, before he responded with, "Oh... I'd already stopped by Senbo-sensei's room, and you weren't there, so..."

Kisa scoffed, before sighing and standing, "I wouldn't be in _her _room, Yukina, I get enough of her during the day."

There was a chuckle, though he didn't respond, Kisa giving a wave to Ritsu before going out in the hallway to meet Yukina. As soon as his door shut, Ritsu gave a groan and fell back down onto his bed, and, with the thoughts of Kisa's dream running around in his head, it took him about another hour to fall back asleep.

* * *

_Hatori's hands pulled at the laces of Ritsu's dress, _and the opera star gave a tiny gasp in protest of how tight his corset was, though aside from that did not object. The baggy red sleeves drooped off his shoulders, and when he made no move to fix this, the tiny dancer at his side did, giving the somber boy a small smile.

"Ricchan... Come on, you've got this." Kisa's hands lifted up the brunette's chin, "He's not going to hurt you... You know that."

Ritsu gave a slow nod, pulling his chin out of the man's grasp however, Hatori's hands adjusting his skirt. Kisa gave a sigh in response, squeezing the boy's hand once as the music from Yukina's band crescendo-ed by the stage, "Ricchan - I've got to go, I'm going to miss my cue..." Another squeeze, "I'll see you after the opera, alright?"

Ritsu again nodded, not bothering with words as Kisa left for the stage, indeed almost missing his cue as the percussionists played. Hatori turned the boy around as the dancer left, pulling up those sleeves once again that had fallen from his shoulders.

"Are you ready, Onodera-san?" he asked, taking a rose from the vanity the star sat at - seeing the black ribbon wrapped around it, he gave a worried noise before quickly pulling it off before Ritsu could see, turning back to the tinier brunette, who nodded, for once speaking.

"... Yes, Hatori-san, I'm ready."

The ballet mister nodded, tucking the flower into the boy's hair after ridding it of thorns, his hair done in a similar fashion to the dancers, "Very well. Come on, Onodera-san."

Ritsu took his hand, picking his skirts up as they walked slowly towards the curtains; when Ritsu saw Kirishima disappear behind the curtains of the bed, he began singing even though Hatori had not yet escorted him to their assigned spot, wanting to get this over and done with.

_"No thoughts within her head, but those of joy! No dreams within her heart, but those of love!"_

Hatori glanced down at the opera star and gave a sigh, Passarino replying from his spot onstage, _"Master?.."_

Passarino was called back from the canopy Kirishima had disappeared behind, **"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey..."**

The man playing Passarino nodded, leaving as well, and at that Ritsu let go of Hatori's hand, walking onstage to take Passarino's place. His hand reached up and self-consciously pulled the sleeve back up on his shoulder, Ritsu's shadow being cast onto the red and black decorations of the play, the torches throwing light on him and the dancers in back. He threw a glance around hesitantly, his eyes meeting with Kisa's, who had woven his way backstage to stand by Hatori, before he cautiously sat down where he was called too, hand reaching up to touch the petals of the flower in his hair, Kisa slowly doing the same.

**"You have come here**  
** in pursuit of**  
** your deepest urge,**  
** in pursuit of**  
** that wish,**  
** which till now**  
** has been silent...**  
** silent...****"**

Ritsu hesitated at the voice, glancing over his shoulder as Don Juan exited from behind the canopied bed, a cloak thrown over his shoulders. _That voice..._

**_"I have brought you,_**  
_** that our passions**_  
_** may fuse and merge -**_  
_** in your mind**_  
_** you've already**_  
_** succumbed to me**_  
_** dropped all defenses**_  
_** completely succumbed to me -**_  
_** now you are here with me:**_  
_** no second thoughts,**_  
_** you've decided...**_  
_** decided...**_"

An ebony mask hid his face, though Ritsu could see those piercing hazel eyes, and he slowly stood.

**"Past the point**  
** of no return -**  
** no backward glances:**  
** the games we've played**  
** till now are at**  
** an end...**  
** Past all thought**  
** of "if" or "when" -**  
** no use resisting:**  
** abandon thought,**  
** and let the dream**  
** descend..."_  
_**

Kisa started from his trasfixation on the stage, about to dart out to Ritsu when Hatori placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed; the boy glared up to the ballet mister, though it faded when he saw the way Hatori stared out onstage, the hand not on Kisa's shoulder clenched in a fist.

**"What raging fire**  
** shall flood the soul?**  
** What rich desire**  
** unlocks its door?**  
** What sweet seduction**  
** lies before**  
** us...?"**

A gloved hand was placed on Ritsu's hip, pulling him closer, into the chest of the tall man as he sang. Everybody stared, hypnotized at the sight onstage, and the opera star was no exception; hands traveled down his exposed shoulder and arm, clasping his hand.

**"Past the point**  
** of no return,**  
** the final threshold -**  
** what warm,**  
** unspoken secrets**  
** will we learn?**  
** Beyond the point**  
** of no return...**"

Ritsu suddenly pulled away, eyes glancing to the audience, suddenly aware of all those eyes that suddenly looked judgmental to him. He once again pulled up the sleeve of his dress, eyes turning from the man to the crowd in front of him.

_"You have brought me_  
_ to that moment_  
_ where words run dry,_  
_ to that moment_  
_ where speech_  
_ disappears_  
_ into silence..._  
_ silence..._"

An was the only one not staring at the stage, throwing a fit up in her box, demanding for someone to finally awake from their hypnosis and kill that damned man.

_"I have come here,_  
_ hardly knowing_  
_ the reason why..._  
_ In my mind,_  
_ I've already_  
_ imagined our_  
_ bodies entwining_  
_defenseless and silent -_  
_ and now I am_  
_ here with you:_  
_ no second thoughts-"_

Ryuichiro started, awoken by the girl in the box next to the managers', and he shook Kaoru from the play before them. The higher manager stood, the lower one still sitting, rubbing his temples as Ryuichiro returned with the hired marksman.

_"I've decided..._  
_ decided..."  
_

The music slowly picked up speed, Yukina directing his band without looking at them.

_"Past the point_  
_ of no return -_  
_ no going back now!_  
_ Our passion-play_  
_ has now, at last,_  
_ begun..._  
_ Past all thought_  
_ of right or wrong -_  
_ one final question:_  
_ how long should we_  
_ two wait, before_  
_ we're one...?"_

This time, it was Ritsu who slowly approached the man, hands clasped in front of his stomach.

"_When will the blood_  
_ begin to race_,  
_ the sleeping bud_  
_ burst into bloom?_  
_ When will the flames,_  
_ at last, consume_  
_ us...?"  
_

The man met the star have way, Ritsu outstretching a hand that he took - he was once again pulled into the man's chest, the dancers behind them mimicking this as their voices mixed.

**_"Past the point_**  
**_ of no return_**  
**_ the final threshold!_**  
**_ The bridge_**  
**_ is crossed, so stand_**  
**_ and watch it burn..._**  
**_ We've passed the point_**  
**_ of no return..."_**

The music slowed down once again; Kisa reached down and clutched onto Hatori's hand at the ritardando. The man took Ritsu's face in his hands, while Ritsu's did the same, resting on his cheek, staying silent while the man took over.

**"Say you'll share with**  
** me one ****love, one lifetime...**  
** Lead me, save me**  
** from my solitude..."  
**

The man pulled away, slipping his glove from one hand - a ring was held out to the opera star, who removed his hands from his face to slowly take it from the man's hands, sliding it on his own finger.

"**Say you want me**  
** with you,**  
** here beside you...**  
** Anywhere you go**  
** let me go too -**  
** Ritsu,**  
** that's all I ask of-"**

The man was cut off - Ritsu reached up, pulling the mask from his face against the cries from offstage; he closed his eyes quickly, expecting to get struck, though when nothing came, he hesitantly opened his eyes.

And... there was nothing wrong.

_What._

Hazel eyes glared down at the brunette from underneath exceptionally loud eyelashes that Ritsu blushed at, pale skin, unblemished, and high cheekbones. The boy hesitated, taking an unsure step back at that menacing look, and when he did that the band got curious, ignoring their conductor and turning in their seats to take a look at the stage.

The Phantom drew his cloak round the opera star, and they disappeared as Kisa ran onstage, followed by the two managers and the Vicomtesse. Kisa's teeth clenched, and he looked wildly around the stage before stomping over to the canopied bed - it was the only logical explanation as to where they could go - and he drew open its curtains.

He stumbled back with a scream, and Hatori ran onto the stage before Yukina could to see what was wrong. There, propped up against the bed, was Kirishima passed out, head tilted back. Kaoru and Ryuichiro gathered around the bed, eyes wide as Yokozawa stormed onstage as well, the audience thrown into confusion.

"What are you all doing? Out of my way!" he commanded, and Ryuichiro panicked as Kaoru walked over to the bed.

"Monsieur... Please..." _We're ruined..._

Yokozawa however paid the manager no mind, shoving him out of his way, though when he saw the tenor against the bed he back up as well, azure eyes wide.

"Oh... Oh, god..." Suddenly the soprano wheeled to his manager, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, reminiscent of the night of Il Muto, "This is all your fault! You and that little daydreamer's! If it wasn't for her this damn Phantom would of never come to this house! How dare you! _How dare you-"_

Kaoru spoke up, interrupting the Wild Horse mid-rant, "Monsieur - _Monsieur, please! He has a pulse!"_

The man hesitated, turning back to the bed and blinked, stepping towards them and gently grabbed hold of the tenor's wrist, and when he felt his pulse beating indeed tears fell freely from his eyes, that he tried to wipe away with his sleeve.

"Madame," Hatori offered a hand to An, and she hesitated, glancing up from the soprano and tenor to the ballet mister, "Come with me... I can show you where they've gone..."

The girl hesitated, taking his hand slowly, "How can I trust you?..."

The ballet mister however didn't respond, Kisa cutting him off, "I'll come with you!"

Hatori gently pushed the dancer back, "No, Kisa. Go with Yukina. I'll be back soon."

The man pulled the Victomesse away before Kisa could reply.

* * *

**I love _Past the Point of No Return _almost as much as I love Kisa. And that's a lot.**

**Mino didn't die! xD **

**loopyhutton: xD**

**hiyokocchi: Don't worry! xD**

**nekocandy4candy: ;D Wellll... Just kidding! :3 You'll figure it out next chapter! :D**

**NinjaSheik: I've never read the book, either! I've only found it at one library so far around me and I couldn't get it D:**

**Also! I will be gone for a few days; the next chapter will most likely be up the 29th, at the latest!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back! :D Woot! :3  
**

**Ahh! Sorry for taking so long! I meant to get this posted Monday and I just kept getting distracted by nonsense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

Kisa's prediction of Yoshino's party had been wrong.

In fact, Ritsu did not think he'd ever seen so many people gathered in one room, at least not for a supposed _'private party.' _Senbo had laughed at the shocked look the editors had given upon seeing everyone, dressed in a feathered dress - which, if not for how short it was, it would of matched perfectly with the one she wore in Ritsu's dreams.

"You espected it to be a tiny party?" she had asked, spinning on her heel to stand in front of the men, "Chiaki-kun's smarter than you give him credit for, seriously. Yoshikawa-sensei's not making an appearance, boys. Everyone already knew that. Well... _Almost _everyone, I guess. He didn't tell you, Hatori?"

The brunette had appeared especially annoyed at the change of events, shaking his head. "No," he'd said, "No, he didn't. If you'd excuse, I need to go find him, actually."

Hatori had not waited for a response, walking away from them briskly, before Kisa had spoken up.

"Why are there so many people _here, _then, if Yoshikawa-sensei isn't going to show up for her own congratulations party?"

The girl had waved a manicured hand at her editor's question, and when she spoke it had been slow, as if she were speaking to a child, "It's a _party, _Shouta. If gives people an excuse to _take time off of work."_

Though before Kisa could reply with his own smart remark, a man walked up, placing a hand to Senbo-sensei's hip and leaning down, brushing aside her hair to mumble something in her ear - the girl had hesitated, blinking up at him.

"Ano - Ana, do me a favor and go help Keigo at the front door, please?" Senbo had asked, and Ana had nodded, weaving her way behing the editors, on her way to the hotel's lobby.

"Oh - and, Ian, do you remember Kisa-kun, my editor?" Senbo had placed a hand on the man's broad chest - he hesitated, caramel colored eyes blinking up to the group of men in front of him.

"Oh, um-" the man - Ian - had coughed awkwardly, before offering his hand with an award winning smiled, "Ano, yes, Remi, I remember him. Good to see you again, Kisa-san."

Kisa had accepted the man's pale hand, "Yeah, you too, Ian-san."

Senbo smiled, turning to the rest of them, "Ian, this is Takano-kun, Emerald's editor-in-chief. And there's Mino-kun, and Onodera-kun, and that's Yukina-kun, Kisa-kun's boyfriend." Kisa turned pink, though the girl continued before he could object, "Boys, this is my fiance, Ian Scott."

Ian had flashed another smile as he shook hands with them. "Charmed," he had said as Ana returned, standing beside Yukina.

"Ian-kun, I showed Keigo-kun where to set up. He's on his way with Toshino-kun right now."

Ian nodded to her, strands of strawberry-blonde hair falling onto his forehead, "Yeah, alright, thanks, Ana-chan." he pushed back his bangs as he had turned to look back at the editors, bowing his head, "Ano - it was nice too meet you all, and to see you again, Kisa-san."

He had leaned down, kissing Senbo-sensei on her cheek before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Ana stepped forward, standing beside the mangaka.

"Ano - Remi, maybe we should go make sure everything's alright?..."

The brunette girl had hesitated, beginning to nod as she waved a hand to the editors, "Yeah, you're right. Ano - Bye, boys! I'm sure we'll see each other again before the party's over."

And that was how Ritsu ended up being a wallflower, talking with Yuu Yanase, always fighting the urge to apologize for killing him off. Without Senbo there to speak up in her guide-like fashion, the group had dissipated, everybody going their separate ways; Yukina dragging Kisa off, while Takano and Mino had gone on a search to find Hatori.

_"Hey, Prima Donna-"_

Ritsu hesitated at the sudden singing that rose above the noise of the crowd - hearing _'Prima Donna,' _his eyes had almost immediately and instinctively gone off in a search to find Yokozawa towering above the crowd.

_"-don't you wanna-"_

He heard the strumming of a guitar, and a percussion instrument that he could not place - he was unsure if it was a tambourine or something else he was not familiar with. At the melody, Yuu also went quiet, cinnamon hues glancing to the crowd, looking for the source.

_"-come a little closer-"_

Ritsu gave a sigh when he did indeed finally find Yokozawa, able to settle himself with that. He turned back to Yuu, about to voice the fact he was not aware of their being a live band (or, at least, that's what it sounded like to him), when there was a tug on his elbow, someone pulling him away from Yuu. He gasped, glancing back and glaring at the man's broad back, forgetting to say a farewell to the brunette.

_"Why are you touching me."_

_"-and stay a little longer?"  
_

Some where in the middle of the crowd stood Yukina and Kisa, who looked slightly more than over whelmed from getting pulling through the crowd. At the music that begin playing, Yukina glanced up with a smile on his face, before turning towards Kisa, pulling the tiny noirette into his chest.

_"'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise, a__nd I wanna hear the words you say... " _Yukina's smile turned down to Kisa, humming along, "I know this song."

Kisa sighed, nodding against Yukina's shoulder, "For some reason, I'm not surprised." mused the editor, receiving a chuckle in response.

"It was nice of Senbo-sensei and Scott-san to do this." Yukina said after a moment, placing his chin atop Kisa's head, "... Oh, and, Kisa-san," pulling away, he began to speak once more when the man's brown eyes were looking up at him, "Scott-san, where's he from?"

Kisa hesitated, then shrugged his shoulders, "Remi went to study abroad after high school, to America. She met Scott-san there, and he moved back to Japan with her." He allowed himself to be pulled back to Yukina, "Ano - if I'm right, they got engaged right after the first volume of _Konnichiwa_ _Kirai_ was published."

Yukina nodded, slowly beginning to sway in time with the music, moving Kisa with him, and he was slightly surprised when Kisa didn't object to this, "He seems nice, Kisa-san."

Kisa nodded as well, "He always was."

Yukina didn't reply however - after a moment, his hands went to Kisa's hips slowly, resting there as they swayed along with the music.

Kisa however just sighed, allowing the boy to do as he wished, listening to the music in the background.

He supposed he might as well let Yukina have his fun.

_"Hey Prima Donna,_  
_ Don't you wanna talk to me?"_

"But, come on, Tori, lighten up! It's a party!"

The second in charge of Emerald however did not lighten up, staying stoic from in front of Chiaki, who looked up at the brunette with a pout.

_"Tori! I know you can hear me! Stop ignoring me!"_

Hatori didn't even bother to look down at the noirette, who clasped onto the man's hands tightly.

_"Toooorrrrriiiiiiiiiii! _This is unfair! I just wanted it to be a surprise! _Please! _I didn't even plan the band, that was all Remi-chan!"

Hatori finally glanced down at Chiaki, who cast him a grin.

"I swear, Tori. Now, come on, _pleeassseee!"_

"I'm not dancing with you."

The boy's face fell, "But, Tori! This is supposed to be a party for me!"

"It's not for _you_, it's for Yoshikawa-sensei."

"This is just you being mean, Tori!"

"Please, just this one song!"

"No."

"Yes!"

_"No."_

Chiaki's forehead fell against Hatori's chest, his hands still holding on tightly. "But, _Tori," _whined the mangaka, "Just this _one, _and it's already _started, _so it's not that bad." His voice however faltered towards the end, slowly giving up on his plan, when Hatori sighed.

"Just _one,"_

Chiaki's eyes blinked, and he glanced up at Hatori with an excited gasp, "What! No, I mean, yeah, Tori! One! That's it!"

"And your manuscript needs to be done before Tuesday."

Chiaki's smile hesitated for just a second, "Yeah, alright, Tori!"

_"She comes, and she goes,_  
_ she's everywhere I wanna be._  
_ When she's high, she's low,_  
_ she's everything, everything._  
_ I follow her like satellites,_  
_ around and 'round she goes._  
_ She's everywhere, she's everything."_

If not for the begging from Chiaki as well as the girls he worked with, Yuu would not be standing - _alone - _at his friend's party, watching Hatori and Yoshino out of the corners of his eyes. He wasn't one to give into peer pressure easily - he just wasn't sure how much more of their complaining he could deal with, and then Chiaki had told Senbo-sensei he hadn't planned on coming, and with that a whole new storm was caused.

Too caught up with people watching, he had not noticed the new brunette beside him until the man had obscured his line of vision, stopping to stand in front of him, outstretching a hand. Yuu started, casting the man an annoyed glance for startling him, though hesitated. Was that... one of Emerald's editors? Yes, he was sure of that.

"... Can I help you?" Even though Yuu had make sure his tone was clearly aggravated, the editor had an ever-present smile on his face, that hand still outstretched.

"There's no reason for both of us to wallflowers, is there?" When Yuu didn't reply, the taller brunette reached for his hand, taking hold of it and beginning to pull the boy along into the crowd. Yuu lost sight of Chiaki and Hatori at the man's tight hold, and he turned around with a glare at his back.

_"Who are you?" _he snapped, though the tall man's smile remained once more.

"Kanade Mino, though Mino's fine." he replied without turning round to look at Yuu, finally stopping - when Yuu glanced round, he saw another editor of Emerald, and there was Onodera Ritsu, "Anyway, that's not the point. I can't very well just let you stand there and look all gloomy, can I?"

Yuu's eyes blinked, though the glare quickly returned, "What are you-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence however, Mino's hands finding his hips - Yuu started with a gasp, _"Don't touch me!" _he snapped, attempting to pull away, though Mino's grip refused to let up.

_"Just calm down~" _singsonged the man, though Yuu however kept fighting, _"Yoshikawa-sensei wants you to have a good time, y'know~"_

At that, Yuu's thrashing calmed down slightly, until he was still, looking up at Mino, "... _Excuse me_?" he snapped.

Mino however just laughed once more, taking Yuu's hand and twirling the boy with the music, ignoring his curses.

_ "Hey Aphrodite,_  
_ don't you see me, standing in your sunrise,_  
_ soaking up your daylight?_  
_ 'Cause I know your smile will last for a while,_  
_ but I need you more and more each day,_  
_ 'cause I hear your voice cut through the noise..."_

Kirishima's hips swayed from side to side at a beat faster than that of the music's, Yokozawa sighing at the editor-in-chief of Japun. Kirishima's hands settled on the salesman's waist, a light touch that was supposed to be used to guide Yokozawa, who in stead stayed unmoving in his spot.

"Come on, Yoko, there's no reason to be so _boring. _Everybody else is _dancing." _Kirishima objected, though Yokozawa didn't bother responding to that.

"Not to be _rude, _Kirishima-san, but you're not even supposed to _be here." _replied the man - he hadn't found it nearly as amusing as Kirishima did when the brunette had sneaked up on the noirette, hands clapping down on his shoulders.

_"Yes, _I was invited, same as you! Sure, maybe it was a little last minute, but-"

"And where is Hiyori?" Yokozawa interrupted.

"I got her a babysitter and everything! Even someone to look after Sorata!" Even though Kirishima was ecstatic, Yokozawa was still not impressed, huffing out a sigh.

"You should of told me you were coming." he said simply.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, though, Yoko! Come on, be a little bit happier. At least dance with me!"

Yokozawa stayed silent, and Kirishima frowned once again, "Come on, Yoko-"

"Later." replied the salesman, and Kirishima's face lit up.

"Really?" he asked, slightly surprised he'd given up so easily, "Promise?"

"No."

_"She comes, and she goes,_  
_ she's everywhere I wanna be._  
_ When she's high, she's low,_  
_ she's everything, everything._  
_ I follow her like satellites,_  
_ around and 'round she goes._  
_ She's everywhere, she's everything."_

Ryuichiro smiled at the brunette in front of him, arms wrapped tightly around Kaoru's waist. He had been aware of Senbo's plan, though had been told to keep it under wraps in order for it to be a surprise for Chiaki - the mangaka and he were close, him being the one to recommend her to transfer to Marukawa once she'd moved back to Japan.

"Ryuichiro-sama?"

Blue eyes blinked, "Sorry, did you say something, Asahina?"

"Did you have something to do with the band, Ryuichiro-sama?"

He blinked once again, laughing, "Well, _not really, _I knew Remi was _planning _something, though."

"Either way, it was a nice thing to do for Yoshikawa-sensei, Ryuichiro-sama."

Ryuichiro hesitated, before shaking his head and laughing once more. "I really didn't have anything to do with it, Asahina..." Though that was a lie - if not for him and a call placed to Ian's workplace, the band would not of made it.

And perhaps Kaoru could tell that his lover did in fact have a role in this, for her repeated;

"Either way, it was a nice thing, Ryuichiro-sama."

_"Spinning like a perfect diamond,_  
_ glowing in the light, she's shining,_  
_ just the way I like it._  
_ And I can't fight it,_  
_ spinning like a perfect diamond._  
_ Baby, keep it raining down on me..."_

_"I'm going to ask you one more time. Why. Are. You. Touching. Me."  
_

For about the fifth time, however, Takano ignored Ritsu's question, continuing to walk, dragging Ritsu along. Without getting his response, Ritsu gave an annoyed noise at the back of his throat, attempting to yank his arm back just as his editor-in-chief stopped walking. With a pull in reply to Ritsu's, the brunette newbie fell in Takano's chest, arms wrapping around his waist.

_"Why are you touching me!" _repeated Ritsu, recovering and standing up straighter at the feeling of arms around him. He gave a glance around when he spotted Kisa out of the corner of his eye, and saw him and Yukina in a similar, though much more comfortable looking position. And there was Yokozawa and Japun's editor-in-chief, Kirishima; Hatori and Chiaki; Ryuichiro and Kaoru; even Mino had found a partner in Yuu. Ritsu mentally cursed Senbo-sensei for this - this had to be a plot the clarinetist had, she seemed to like the gossip, the drama-

"What are you going to do, go stand in the corner alone?" Takano asked, bringing Ritsu's attention back to him, and Ritsu cast him a glare.

"I had planned on it, yes." he replied in a snap sounding fashion, and Takano gave an annoyed sigh.

"Because that sounds like fun."

"And this is just _s__o _much better." his remark was quick and sarcastic.

"You're right, it is." Takano said, and another annoyed sound came from Ritsu's throat. _He's standing way to close to me._

_"Hey, Prima Donna-"_

His thoughts drifted to Yokozawa at that, though only briefly, before turning back to the issue at hand.

"You're too close." Ritsu voiced his problem, and Takano's eyebrows rose.

_"Don't you wanna-"_

"No, I think this is about right." Takano said, and Ritsu rolled his eyes.

"This is just you being a smart ass." he snapped.

Takano too rolled his eyes, "It sounds really similar to you, doesn't it."

_"Stay a little longer-"_

"If this is your way of flirting, you're doing an _awful _job." Ritsu said simply after he was unable to think of anything better, placing his hands to Takano's chest and attempting to push the man away.

"Who said I was flirting?" replied Takano, pulling Ritsu's hands away and moving them up his chest, to wrap around his neck.

_"And talk to me?"_

"Whatever you're trying to do then, you're not doing a very good job at it." Ritsu amended, and when he tried to remove his arms from Takano's neck the noirette would just pull him closer to his body, until they were flush against each other.

"I'm not too sure of that."

_"She comes and she goes-"_

Ritsu gave an annoyed glare with Takano's chest, before looking up to turn the look on the editor-in-chief, who had suddenly become _very _close.

_"You're too close!"_

_"She's everywhere I wanna be-"_

Their lips touched, and Ritsu froze for a moment, unable to react - when he finally got his mobility back, he gave a start and removed his hands from the man's neck, shoving him away violently, before turning on his heel and running through the crowd.

_"When she's high, she's low-"_

He panicked for a second in the hotel's lobby, unsure where to go - deciding to let his feet choose for him, they turned and carried him out the hotel's great wooden doors, out and into the cold night air, which smelled of cigarette smoke and some perfume he could not place. Finally stopped, he leaned against a stone pillar, finally catching sight of the blonde girl on the pillar opposite to his.

"Oh - _shit." _He had not seen the girl barely talk, and her cursing was almost too much for him - Ana dropped the cigarette to the cement below, crushing it beneath her heel, "Ano - Onodera-san, don't tell Remi-chan about that, alright? I've been trying to get her to quit."

_"She's everything, everything-"_

Ritsu hesitated, glancing at the doors, slightly aggravated he could still hear the music, even outside."Ano - of course, Ana-san. Um.. If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here, in stead of inside for the party?"

The girl gave a sigh, leaning back against the pillar, her navy blue dress rustling in the breeze. "Just waiting, I suppose." she replied, and Ritsu spoke again before she could ask him why he'd ran out.

"Waiting for what, Ana-san?"

Ana hesitated and blinked at the boy, her eyes a turquoise color that shined in the light from a bulb above, "Oh, sorry. My boyfriend, Keigo - he's Ian's drummer. Waiting for him to get finished. Remi's busy talking, so I thought I'd use that time to smoke. And you, Onodera-san?"

The girl was not as quiet, with their less people around and without Senbo there to speak enough for the both of them, Ritsu observed. "Ano, um... Just needed some fresh air, Ana-san. It, um... was getting a little stuffy in there, with so many people."

She nodded, though her eyes were watchful, and he felt as if he were getting judged under her gaze. She showed no shame, not even thinking twice as she opened her mouth and asked, "Do you mean Takano-san has been bothering you, Onodera-san?"

His face turned so suddenly red, and he began sputtering, the girl holding up her hands.

"A-ano, sorry, Onodera-san. I didn't mean... I listen to Remi gossip too much, I apologize, Onodera-san."

_"I follow her like satellites-"_

The realization to what she'd said hit him two seconds later.

_"Gossip, _Ana-san? She gossips _about me?"_

Ana gave a start, shaking her head, wavy blonde locks swaying from side to side, "Oh, no - not at all, Onodera-san, not to other people. Kisa-san just keeps her up-to-date with everything in the office, so she hears a lot... I've never once heard her speak bad of you, Onodera-san..."

_"Around and 'round she goes-"_

This however did no good to soothe the newbie editor, who fell back against the pillar, suddenly feeling faint. Ana took this as a good opportunity to change to subject, stepping away from her pillar, walking over to the boy.

"Onodera-san, are you feeling alright? You're very pale."

_"She's everywhere, she's everything-"_

Ritsu gave a sigh, pushing off the stone, "I'm fine, Ana-san, just - tired. I think I'll just retire for the night, Ana-san."

The girl hesitated, and she stepped forward, taking the arm of Ritsu and helping him inside, "Ano - here, I'll help you, Onodera-san..."

_"She's everywhere, she's everything..."_

As the assistant helped guide Ritsu to the elevator, Takano watched from his position on a couch in the hotel's lobby, the beautiful gold stitching doing no good to soothe him. As the elevator door slid shut, he gave another sigh, about to stand and return to the party.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, Takano-kun."

_"She's everything-"_

The man gave a start from the sudden feminine voice from beside him, turning to see Senbo-sensei standing beside the couch with a smile on her face, turning away from the elevator doors to look down at him, "Ana's got this. She's really good with stuff like that."

She plopped down on the couch, sitting beside Takano, hands smoothing out her dress as she spoke, "Hmm, you haven't changed, Takano-kun. You always jumped the gun, didn't you?" she asked, turning and smiling up at the editor-in-chief, her eyes holding a glint behind her glasses.

Takano gave a sigh, standing from the couch with his hands going to his pockets, searching out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. At that, Senbo too stood, reaching into her purse and retrieving her own carton and lighter; she offered a cigarette to the man, and he took it with another sigh.

"I appreciate the input, Remi-chan." he said, heading to the hotel's doors, the mangaka close behind him.

"Anytime, Masamune, anytime."

_"She's everything..."_

* * *

_Below the opera house, Takano held on tightly to the star's _arm by his elbow, pulling him down the stone stairs; in the opera house, Kisa ran wildly through its depths, searching for the conductor, the house thrown into an uproar; and, just a flight or two above the Phantom, the ballet mister and the Victomesse de Chagny ran down steps, Hatori holding his arm up, a lantern casting light.

"Madame," Hatori began, stopping finally, glancing over at the girl, "below here, is a lake. He lives across the lake, but, Madame... I'm afraid this is as far as I can take you." he gave a sigh, turning to her, passing off the lantern, "Madame, remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

An bowed her head to him, nodding, holding up the lantern, "Of course. Thank you, Monsieur."

* * *

_Ritsu appeared from behind a velvet curtain, _looking enraged at the man who sat at the organ, hands clutching at the white fabric of the wedding gown he wore until his knuckles turning a similar color. At the sight of him, Takano stood, though he had barely rose to his full height before Ritsu began speaking.

_"Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood?" _he snapped, baring fangs at the approaching man. When there was no reply, he continued, _"Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

Takano rolled his eyes, "A little over dramatic, aren't we?" he asked, and Ritsu bared his fangs at the Phantom.

"Says the one who wore a mask just because it made him look _cool."_

Takano chuckled, muttering something along the lines of, _'Your words, not mine,' _though didn't dare speak this out loud in the state the opera star was in right now. He grabbed a veil as he walked over to Ritsu, placing it on his head, earning a snarl in response, though Ritsu was unable to protest any further, Takano looking up at the sound of splashing.

Takano laughed, the sound echoing off the stone walls, "It seems we have a guest!"

An appeared at the gates of the Phantom's lair, clutching at the bars to pull herself up from the water, her skirts drowning behind her, _"Ricchan!" _she cried, and Ritsu gave a gasp, stepping forward, only to be pushed back by Takano, "Free him! Do what you want, just free him!"

Takano's eyes rolled once more, his arms crossing over his chest. _"Your lover makes a passionate plea." _he said drily.

Ritsu's eyes wrapped around himself, "An, please..."

An pulled at her dress, her hair damp and limp, "Please - just let me see him!"

"Be my guest." replied Takano, and with a snap of his fingers the gate began to rise - An gathered her skirts as she splashed through the water, the Phantom jumping down and going to meet her halfway, "Welcome, Madame! You really thought I'd hurt him, after all that work?"

The gate suddenly closed behind An - she dropped her skirts in surprise, and Takano took advantage of this, shoving the girl up against the gate.

_"Keep your hands at the level of your eyes!" _he mocked, and the girl gave a cry as a rope was wrapped round her neck, wound through a bar in the gate, "What are you going to do now, Victomesse? There's only only way to save you... He could come with me, and you could be set free... if he refuses me, you're dead!"

Ritsu gave another gasp, his hands clenching into fists.

"Either way, you win!" An snapped, and the Phantom gave a tug on her rope, the girl letting out another cry - surprisingly, however, she continued to glare at the man.

Ritsu shook his head, as if trying to regain his thoughts, _"Angel of Music, why this torment?..."_

**_"You've past the Point of No Return..."  
_**

Ritsu's eyes clenched shut, his nail digging further into his palm.

_"Angel of Music, you deceived me..."_

"Make your decision!"

His eyes opened once more, slowly, and he began to make his way through the water, towards the two at the gate. He paused only once, unsure if the feeling in the pit of his stomach was fear. "The..." he took a breath, then exhaled it as he approached them, he eyes never leaving the two, "Our engagement was a fraud... I only agreed to marry An because it was what my mother wanted, and because An loved me, and I didn't want to upset her..." he stopped in front of them, eyes glancing in-between the two, "I... I'm sorry, An-chan..."

Glancing back up at the Phantom, he steeled himself, nails once again digging into his skin as he reached up and grabbed hold of the Phantom's collar - yanking him down, their lips crashed, and the rope from around An's neck fell into the water at her feet, though she seemed to shocked to do anything. Even as the gate slowly rose behind her, she could not seem to gather herself even enough to turn and run. Voices called out, yelling for Ritsu and her, and as they got closer, Takano drew his cloak around Ritsu and the two disappeared.

As people gathered in the Phantom's lair, An fell to her knees in the water, her skirts floating around her. Kisa walked past her as someone else knelt at the Vicomtesse's side, heading up further into the lair. From behind him, Yukina yelled out for him to be careful - Kisa gave an annoyed agreement that he would, before pushing past velvet curtains as he examined further into the room, candles lighting his way. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted something pale and he jumped, wheeling around, letting out a relieved breath when he saw that the room was indeed vacant of any other life.

He hesitated, however, and his hands reached down to the table in front of him, delicately picking up the mask of the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**This just felt really cheesy while I was typing it. Oh well.**

**I'm still really sorry this took so long! D: And then I had to retype the ending... I hope it's not that bad! It's really long though, so I hope that makes up for everything! :D  
**

**Only one more chapter to go... I'm not even going to try and guess when it'll be out, because we all saw what happened with that.**

**hiyokocchi: Sorry! D: This chapter's better for Yuu! :D**

**SaySaeri: Thanks! :D And I know no Prince came for her here... But the next chapter will be better for her, I promise! :D No Prince... But it might be implied! :3**

**loopyhutton: Thanks! :3**

**NinjaSheik: I really like 'Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh'. :3**

**nekocandy4life: I made a lot of people cry last chapter xD Sorry! :D**

**Guest: Thanks, here's the update! :D**

**starflower: Thanks! :3**

**Oh! And the song is Everywhere Everything by This Century :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter! Even though I'm really happy I actually finished this, I'm sad it's gonna be over with... I hope everybody likes the final chapter, and I'm happy people actually saw this through! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

Kisa had been allowed back into Hatori's car for the returning drive home; Ritsu was slightly surprised, albeit glad, Kisa seated beside him in the middle of the seat as they drove out from the hotel's parking lot, and he pointed a finger skyward.

_"Homeward bound!" _he cheered, and Ritsu gave a chuckle, noticeably much less tense then he was the night prior. A long talk with Ana later and she'd bid him adieu, leaving his room and allowing him to finally falling asleep after a shower; he did not return to the party, and that had left Takano anxious and prepared for the newbie to get a ride from Yukina or Senbo - he was shocked when the boy had dropped his suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the car after Kisa, a large grin on his face.

Takano had no idea what Senbo nor his assistant did to get the boy in a much less sour mood, though he was grateful, nevertheless.

An hour into their trip, when the car had gone exceptionally quiet, Kisa was the one to speak up.

"... So, Remi-chan wants me to be her _'Man of Honor.'_"

At that, all of the men hesitated, Hatori glancing into the rear view mirror to get a glance at a sheepish Kisa, Takano turning round in the passenger's seat to look at him as well.

Takano blinked, before replying, "... Don't you mean _Maid of Honor_?"

Kisa nodded quickly, "That's what I said!" he said, "She wants me to be that..."

There was a pause, and before any could speak up once again, Ritsu smiled from his position beside Kisa, "I think you should do it, Kisa-san."

Kisa turned to the boy, gasping over dramatically, hands clasping together in his lap, "What!" he snapped, and Ritsu shrugged in response, "But... Ricchan!"

Ritsu smiled back at his friend, "Well... It's for her wedding, Kisa-san, and she trusts you well enough to do that... So you should." he said simply, chuckling at the man's response, and Kisa remained wide-eyed, though he appeared to be thinking this over.

It was not half an hour later when Kisa fell asleep against Ritsu's shoulder, Ritsu's head falling against his.

* * *

_The old woman had waved off the hands of those who attempted to help her, _insisting she could do this herself; they stood at the carriage, patiently waiting for their Lady to return, the horses neighing as they watched their owner wheel through the cemetery, passing gravestones to look for a certain one. On her lap sat a glass rabbit; pink wings were crafted lovingly, a knob hidden in-between its appendages, looking as if it were to play music if wound.

She had left the old opera house not long after the auction had ended, Shouta Yukina following her out; the man had actually been the one to purchase the chandelier, though after he had finally won at the bidding he had hesitated, giving a bark of laughter, as if he himself couldn't believe he'd done that. He had said something on his way out that he had no idea where the light fixture was to even go, or how it was to return home with him, later muttering on their way out that he'd have someone else deal with this. He'd waved at the girl from his own carriage as the coach pulled off, giving an encouraging smile to her, as if he'd had some inkling as to what she were about to do; though he couldn't of, of course - An had made sure not to tell him, unsure if she were going through with this herself.

She hesitated, catching the name out of the corner of her eye; she paused, glancing at it to make sure it was correct, and gave a sigh - Ritsu had gone against changing his last name, stubborn as ever.

Glancing down at the rabbit in her lap, she hesitated for a moment, picking it up with delicate hands; she wondered briefly if she should wind the music box up, though decided against it for whatever reason, even though the Auctioneer had guaranteed it was in working condition. Leaning down in her chair, she gave a sigh as she sat the music box at the gravestone, made of a reflecting marble. It was shining back at her, and she gave thought as to who could possibly be taking care of it - Shouta, maybe? - when she caught a glimmer out of the corner of her eye.

There, atop the marble, was a blooming rose, black ribbon tied neatly around it. And slipped around it, a familiar diamond ring that sent a shiver down her spine.

She cast a worried look around the cemetery, and could only imagine herself stumbling back. After a tense moment, she opened her mouth, crying out:

_"Haitani! Ready the carriage; we're leaving, now!"_

* * *

Taking the train home, Ritsu had remained quiet as he always did on their rides on the subway, though the silence did not seem as tense this time around; it seemed just to be a normal silence, perhaps even labeled as _comfortable._

Maybe that was why Takano was sure enough of himself to grab the hand of the newbie editor while walking home.

He prepared for his hand to get thrown back at him - though that never happened, and Ritsu did not begin yelling at him, either, as he'd hypothesized. When he'd glanced over at him, Ritsu did not exactly appear _happy, _a frown on his face, though did not appear ready to explode at any given moment.

Still hand-in-hand once they'd entered their apartment complex, no words were spoken until they'd reached the elevator, suitcases trailing behind them.

"I know Kisa didn't read all of that book." said the editor-in-chief, and Ritsu gave him a look, as if scolding him for not believing in the veteran editor, "Did you?"

Ritsu hesitated, eyes blinking as he glanced back in front of him, and he slowly nodded, "What? O-of course I did!" he objected, though his voice shook slightly, not looking back once he felt Takano's eyes on him this time, mentally scolding him.

"Really?" asked Takano, looking back ahead as well, "Tell me how it ends."

Ritsu, prepared for this question, set his shoulders, though still did not look at the taller man, "The Victom is at Christine's grave sight after the auction, and when he's about to leave, he sees a rose left by the Phantom." his voice was sure of himself, proud he was able to answer the question without missing a beat.

Takano, however, was not impressed. "That's how the _movie _ends." he said, and Ritsu hesitated, glancing back up at the editor-in-chief just as the doors to the elevator opened.

"You're not off the hook." Takano was surprisingly the one to drop their contact, beginning to walk down their hallway, leaving Ritsu in the elevator, "You still have to read that book, and I want it back when you're done."

Ritsu hesitated in the elevator, then suddenly regained himself - he stepped forward as the elevator doors slammed in his face, tired of waiting for him to leave. He panicked for a moment, hitting the open doors on the elevator, only to get taken down to the lobby and have to awkwardly press the number of his floor once again, glancing around the hallway for any sign of a waiting Takano before walking out onto his floor.

He was amazed, though not at all shocked, to see a rose at his door when he returned home, a black ribbon tied neatly around it and a plastic, play ring slipped onto the stem; he was unsure if this was a joke played on him by Takano, or if the Phantom from his dreams had indeed truly visited him.

**[CURTAIN]**

* * *

**I know it's short, don't hate me. I just wanted the ending to be pretty short and sweet. :3**

**I feel like I should be ashamed to ship Haitani and An.**

**But I'm not.**

**SaySaeri: Yes, it's a different Akihiko then the one in Nostalgia, if that's what you mean xD I was just too lazy to google/think of another name, and considering Akihiko's a boy name (and I didn't really expect anyone to read Nostalgia xD) I just went with that. I went back and changed the name in the last chapter though, so it's not confusing anymore! :D**

**loopyhutton: Thanks! :D**

**NinjaSheik: ... Actually, believe it or not, I've never read or watched Junjo Romantica, but I might have to now! Hybrid Child's also getting an anime (but I've never read that either...), and I'm super excited for the Yokozawa no Baai movie! :D**

**Thanks again, to everyone who stuck with this story! :D Now I'm off to post the first chapter of Until Kingdom Come, and to hopefully get the next chapter of Nostalgia out~!**


End file.
